The Troublesome Makers Goes To School?
by Akikee
Summary: The Troublesome Makers TMs goes to school? Read to find out the series of events that will follow. Will the TMs survive this horrible change of lifestyle? From sleeping all day at home to going to school? Read and Review! Finally completed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: This is the third story I wrote. Hope you will enjoy it. Please review! If you don't like my story, then too bad for you, you'll have to bear with it…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than the plot.**_

It was foggy day at Domino. Yuugi had invited Ryou and Malik, together with their yamis to the Kame Game Shop.

" Yami, you're going to school with me after this summer holiday," Yuugi told Yami Yuugi.

" What! Me, going to that rundown school of yours? No way! I'm never going to go to that school," Yami Yuugi replied.

" Ha! The Pharaoh's going to school! I bet he did not even have a kindergarten standard," Yami Bakura said, eating an orange, as Yami Malik agreeing to what he had said.

" Well, yami, you're are also going to go to school with us! And you too, Malik!" Ryou said. Yami Bakura's eyes bulged and choked on the orange.

After coughing for a long while, he shrieked, " What! I'm also involved in this stupid crap? I'm certainly not going to go to school. I have had enough education. I'm not going to spend my time doing homework, and worrying for examinations. "

" Yeah! Me too!" Yami Malik said.

" Stop protesting. We are only doing this for your own good," Malik said.

" Well, you're going to have a problem. We can't possibly register for school, as we do not have our birth certificate and our names are weird. They can't possibly be calling you Yuugi, while they call me _**Yami**_ Yuugi, so we can't go to that rundown school of yours," Yami Yuugi said.

" Oh Pharaoh, that is the most sensible speech you had in your entire life!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik exclaimed.

" Don't worry. I've got it all planned. We will tell them your birth certificate was burnt, and we can't replace it. We can ask Grampa to tell the office. As for your names, you will be called Atemu Mutoh; Yami Malik would be called Marik Ishtar, and Yami Bakura, you will be called Bakura Bakura. I know it sounds weird, but we can tell the teacher that your parents chose that name to save time," Yuugi said.

" And so, that's settled. Now, just enjoy your holidays and get ready for school after the holidays!"

The holidays coming to an end…

The holidays were ending. Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were sleeping peacefully when their Hikaris rushed into their room (they are sleeping in Yami Yuugi's room, because they had a party in it) and woke them up.

"Yami, wake up! Today is the last day of the holidays, and I am sure that you did not finish your homework!" Ryou yelled.

" I did finish my homework. I finished it off. It's now in the recycling bin, perhaps waiting to be turned into a comic book." Yami Bakura yawned.

" What! You threw your homework? How do you expect the teacher to react?" Ryou asked a bit sternly.

" I expect her to say that it is nothing to worry about and carry on with lessons. Who cares for this stupid homework anyway?"

Yami Yuugi sat up, " I care! And I've already finished it during the first week of our holidays!"

Yuugi nodded his head to show that Yami Yuugi wasn't lying. Yami Bakura rolled his eyes, " Who cares if you had done it? You might as well burn it now."

He turned to Yami Malik and asked, " What about you? Did you do it?"

" No. But I kept it clean. Clean as in without a single spot or word on it." Yami Malik said proudly.

Ryou's face lit up, " Can I borrow your homework?"

" Err…" Yami Malik looked thoughtfully at Ryou, and then decided that Ryou is sensible enough to not dirty his precious without-a-single-spot homework, " Alright, but only for a day."

Ryou squealed his thanks and ran off with Yami Malik's homework.

After about a few minutes, he ran back with two copies of the homework.

" I've went to copy it," he explained.

" For what ever reasons? Are you thinking of doing extra homework? Trying to be a hardworking boy to make the teacher happy? I'm telling you in advance. That will _**never**_ happen," Yami Bakura said with a snort.

" Of course not. I'm copying it for _**you**_. You better do it now!" warned Ryou.

" For me? No thanks. I've told you a millennium times that I'm not going to bother about homework or examinations, so forget about it!" Yami Bakura said.

" Do it or bear the consequences. We're going to take you three to buy your uniforms and books this afternoon, so finish your work now," Ryou said.

" Stupid hikari," Yami Bakura cursed under his breath.

Four hours later…

The hikaris came back with lots of books, uniforms and three school bags.

Yami Bakura looked at the books, dislike clearly written over his face.

" What's _**this**_ suppose to be?" he asked, pointing to the school bag Ryou bought for him. It had all kinds of funny pictures over it.

" It's your school bag," Ryou replied.

" His school bag? What a joke!" Yami Yuugi roared with laughter, only earning himself a spank from Yuugi.

" Yeah! You know I hate these things. And what's this_**? A teddy bear**_! Are you out of your mind! I, the King Of Thieves, Bakura, am going to that idiotic school with an idiotic bag? No way! I've got news for you. By hook or by crook, get me another bag or pay me with your own bag!" Yami Bakura yelled at Ryou.

" Bu-"

" No buts! Blame it on yourself for buying me _**that**_ bag."

Yami Yuugi got a black sling bag, and Yami Malik a brown one. He was looking at it, with disappointment.

" Why, Tomb Keeper. Disappointed that you can't have a bag with your favorite Hello Kitties (read "The Troublesome Makers Strikes Again!" to find out) on it? Don't be sad. If you become a girl right now, I'll surely buy it for you!" Yami Yuugi said with a laugh, and the other laughed out loud too.

" Shut up stupid Pharaoh!" Yami Malik exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

Next, they went on labeling their things. Yami Bakura looked at the books, and said, " It's so boring! Why can't they just teach everybody how to steal? Like that, it will be beneficial for everyone and it's fun too!"

" I sometimes wonder why a person like you, have such a clever brain, but used it in the wrong way," Yami Yuugi said.

" Because I'm a Tomb Robber, Pharaoh. Nothing can change that fact," Yami Bakura said.

They spent their whole afternoon getting ready for their stuff for school tomorrow. They had their dinner and went to sleep.

At midnight, the three yamis woke up. They were surprised to see each other in the living room where they put their school bags and uniforms.

" What are you doing here?" Yami Bakura hissed.

" I should be asking you that question. This is my house, and I have a right to enter freely and go as I wished," Yami Yuugi replied.

" Shh… we all came here for the same motive didn't we?" Yami Malik asked.

" What's your motive?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura.

" Well it's simple. I came here to burn the books, bags and uniforms."

" Well, sorry to tell you that I'm here to protect the items that you wanted to burn," Yami Yuugi said.

" No you will not!"

" Yes I will!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" Shh! Not so loud!" hissed Yami Malik.

But it was too late. The lights clicked on, Grampa was standing there, staring at them.

" What are you three doing here in the dead of the night?"

" Nothing!" they answered in unison.

" Well it better be nothing. Off to sleep now."

" Yes," they replied and scrammed. They still had not forgot how Grampa cackled when he caught them the last time in

"The Troublesome Makers Strikes Again!"

They went back to bed with no other choice, and soon slept very soundly…

The next morning…

The sky was dark blue. Yami Yuugi woke up, but saw the other two yamis were snoring like pigs. Yami Yuugi had no choice but to splash a bucket of cold water at them.

" Argh!!! What's that for?" Yami Bakura yelled furiously, while Yami Malik tried to strangle Yami Yuugi.

" Wake up! Don't you remember we had school today?" he replied.

" Of course I remember," Yami Bakura said, and reached out for his clock. School starts at 8a.m, and now Yami Yuugi had woke him up at 5a.m in the morning.

" For more information, school starts at 8a.m, and now, you woke us at 5a.m! Yami Malik! Strangle him to death!" yelled Yami Bakura.

The hikaris heard Yami Bakura and Yami Malik's battle cry, and heard Yami Yuugi's scream. They hurried out from their rooms, and raced to the three yamis.

" Stop! What are you three doing?" they cried.

" Can't you see? We are trying to strangle the Pharaoh to death!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik yelled back at them.

" Stop!!!" Yami Yuugi roared, and the eye of Ra glowed fiercely on his forehead. The other two yamis were immediately bounced off him. This is the power when Yami Yuugi, the ancient Pharaoh was angry.

Yami Malik and Yami Bakura looked at him fearfully. Even the hikaris looked frightened.

" Let's run before the Pharaoh erupts," Yami Bakura said.

But before they could even move a muscle, Yami Yuugi turned with his head bowed.

" Err… Okay, okay, Pharaoh. I promise that we wouldn't get you angry again. I swear! Right Tomb Keeper?" Yami Bakura nudged Yami Malik.

" Huh? Oh, right. We wouldn't," Yami Malik said in his most convincing voice.

" Oh really? I'm _**so**_ touched." Yami Yuugi raised his head, "Do you think that I believe your _**bullshit**_?" Yami Yuugi's voice sounded extremely sweet, for apparent reasons…

" Noooooo!!!!!!!!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik screamed in unison. The hikaris watched the whole scene behind the sofa…

After two hours…

Yami Yuugi was in high moods. He was going to school with the hikaris and two unrecognizable yamis. They were Yami Bakura and Yami Malik. Yami Yuugi need not carry his school bag or anything else. In fact, the hikaris were not seen with their school bags too.

" Damn it! These are actually heavier than I thought," Yami Bakura grumbled.

Yami Malik was so full with his 'load' that he could barely even walk, let alone talk.

" Keep up you guys!" Yami Yuugi yelled from some distance ahead.

" Damn the Pharaoh! Damn the whole world! Damn these stupid bags…" Yami Bakura cursed under his breath as he heaved the bags up in a more secure place over his shoulders.

Yami Malik merely grunted and tried to keep up with the gang. Even though he was used to having a hard life, he wasn't used to carry heavy bags that weight like a mountain when carried together.

Unfortunately, Yami Yuugi and the hikaris are not aware of their situation. But they suspect that Yami Yuugi wouldn't lift a finger to help them even if he was aware of their situation…

Finally, after the unpleasant journey, they reached Domino High. Yami Malik actually cried with relief. Yami Bakura looked as if he had been dragged from one end of the world to the other then back again. In fact, he looked half-dead.

Yami Yuugi signaled for them to continue walking because they hadn't really reached the principle's office yet. Yami Malik began howling with anguish while Yami Bakura tried to put up a brave face and continue the journey.

Yami Yuugi took pity of Yami Malik and offered to take the bags for him. Yami Malik cried his thanks and let Yami Yuugi carry the bags. Yami Yuugi swung the bags up to his shoulder with ease. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik stared at him, awed. They didn't know that Yami Yuugi was able to carry such a heavy load. They thought that he was a spoiled brat that gets all his servants to carry his things for him…

And with that, they proceeded to the principle's office for registration…

**Special thanks to **_**lynnwoo**_** for helping me with the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: This is the second chapter of my story. Sorry for not updating as I had loads of homework to do. I hoped you like the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**_

They reached the principal's office, and call for the staff working there. Yami Bakura was so glad that he could finally remove the entire load from his shoulders.

" I'll get you for this, Pharaoh!" he thought.

They registered, and went to the hall for assembly.

" Hey! Take your own bags!" Yami Bakura said to the others.

They took their own bags, and proceeded to the hall. Ryou had to hide his bag in shame as he was holding the supposed-to-be bag of Yami Bakura, while Yami Bakura showed off _**his**_ (Ryou's) bag. When the girls saw Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura, they simply went mad.

" Look at them! They're so cute!!!" the girls cried.

Yami Bakura flashed them his deadly glare, expecting the girls to shrunk back in fear. But to his ultimate surprise, the girls cried even louder.

" Oh! Did you see that? He's so CUTE! He looked just like Ryou."

Yami Bakura growled and walked away. Yami Yuugi walked beside him, and asked, " Not used to the attention, huh Tomb Robber?"

" Shut up!" Yami Bakura snarled. He was not afraid of the Pharaoh now, because the Pharaoh had returned back to his cheerful state and was not angry with him anymore (read chapter1 if you don't remember why Yami Yuugi is angry).

They sat in the hall; listening to the principal's lecture until their legs cramped up and turned numb.

" Stupid principal," cursed Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura together. They looked at each other, and grinned.

" Maybe the Pharaoh was not as bad as I thought," Yami Bakura thought to himself.

At the classroom…

" These are our new students. Say Hi to them. I'm Mrs. Swan. "

Everybody just grunted, and waved their hands. The teacher told the yamis to introduce themselves. The hikaris looked at them from their seats, excited.

" Hi! I'm Atemu, nice to meet you."

" I'm Bakura. Better don't mess with me or else."

" Hello, I'm Yam-… I'm Marik."

The teacher led them to a seat at the back of the classroom. To Yami Yuugi's horror, he was sandwiched in between Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" But teacher-'' Yami Yuugi protested, clearly wanting to stay as far as possible from Yami Bakura.

But before he can even protest, Yami Bakura clamped his mouth shut with his hand, "Oh, come on. You'd _**love**_ to sit with _**me**_, aren't I right?"

Yami Malik smirked, but he did not understand why Yami Bakura wants to trap the Pharaoh in between them…

The English lessons were _**so**_ boring that Yami Bakura began to nod off after ten minutes of listening to the teacher drone on and on.

" Wake up!" Yami Yuugi hissed.

Yami Bakura nearly jumped out of his skin. He had forgotten that he had put Yami Yuugi next to him to wake him up if he falls asleep…

It was their free period now. Yami Bakura let out a great sigh of relief. He would have shouted for joy but there were lots of people watching him and he don't feel like being the clown of today's topic.

So, he just put up an impassive face and pushed Yami Yuugi, who was in front of him, out of the way. To his dismay, Yami Yuugi's Eye of Ra shone immensely and the next thing he knew was that he was in the hospital wing.

" Stupid Idiotic Pharaoh," Yami Bakura cursed as the nurse bandage his head.

Soon, he was let out of the hospital wing. Yami Yuugi saw him and grinned.

" Why, you're back!" he said.

" Yeah I'm back, and stronger than ever," Yami Bakura said sarcastically.

For the rest of their free period, Yami Bakura can only sit there, watching Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik playing soccer with Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, Yuugi and Malik. He watched them play jealously. His fists were balled up. How he wished he could just run straight to the ignorant Pharaoh, and punch him, taking that smug expression off his face. But of course! He never got the chance.

The bell rang and it's time for them to have their Ancient History lessons. The teacher was an old man that looks in need of a few square meals.

" Today, we're going to talk about the history of Egypt. Now who can tell me where Egypt is located at the world map?"

Yami Bakura snorted and looked at Yami Yuugi. He seemed extremely bored. Well, who won't be? After all, they came from Egypt, and knew what had happened more than what the stupid old man knew.

Yami Malik opened his history course book, and used it as a pillow to sleep. The teacher's voice is already making him drowsy. It sounds like he's chanting.

" Egypt is located at the continent, Africa," Yami Yuugi said.

" Very good!" the teacher said. Yami Bakura snorted again.

They spent the following 45 minutes listening to the teacher's boring lessons.

Next lesson was Information Technology. It was all about computers. Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik sat at the table, wondering what they had to do. Suddenly, they heard a cold voice.

" Why, why. You three are here at school! And in a computer lesson too!" they spun around and saw that it was Seto Kaiba.

" Oh it's _**you**_. I thought I heard a crow crowing," Yami Bakura replied.

" Don't use this kind of tone to speak to me. After all, _**I **_had helped you all when you're being chased out of your house," Kaiba said, his eyes staring at Yami Yuugi even when he is talking to Yami Bakura.

" Oh come on, Bakura, just ignore him. We still had trouble learning how to use this interbrat or what ever it is called," Yami Yuugi said.

" For more of your information, it is called internet you fool. Trust yourself to be the King Of Games, which you does not fit to be, or the so-called Pharaoh," Kaiba said, his eyes filled with hatred.

" Well, I did not snatch the title from you. It's just that you're not fit to be the King Of Games. I've proved it to you twice at the Duelist Kingdom, and the Battle City Tournament," Yami Yuugi replied. " And please go away and continue to have your sweet dreams of becoming the King Of Games sometime after I've died. We had loads of work to do."

Kaiba looked as if he was going to punch Yami Yuugi's face and pull his tri-coloured hair, but thought better of it, and went off, fuming red.

" Great job Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik said.

They spent the next five minutes debating who should ask the teacher how to surf the net. Finally, Yami Malik was forced to ask the teacher. The teacher gladly showed them how to surf the net.

They had Geography and English Language lessons. Finally, they had reached the last of their lessons for the day. And that is Mathematics. Their Math teacher was a very fierce man name Mr. Lau. They were learning algebra, and the three yamis were dumbfounded when the teacher asked them questions.

" What do you mean by you don't know what algebra is? Don't think that you're the new students; I will be so lenient to you three. Don't you ever have the cheek to-" he was cut off.

He never got the chance to finish his sentence because a fist came flying to him. It hit him so hard that he did not have time to even yell out in pain because he was out cold the second the fist made contact.

Yami Yuugi looked at Yami Bakura, " What do you think you are doing? Hitting a teacher will cause you endless of trouble!"

" Easy! I'll send him straight to the Shadow Realm and feed him to the hungry souls there," Yami Bakura snorted.

All the other students looked at him, shocked. They thought that Yami Bakura was only joking when he warned them not to mess with him. But now, they knew that Yami Bakura is not that kind who jokes about. They all had the same thought: I'm not ever going to mess with Bakura Bakura.

Ryou looked as if he was going to be mad. But Yami Bakura ignored him. It's his life, and nobody can control him. The teacher soon regained consciousness, and wanted to know who had hit him. Nobody answered him. At this very moment, the bell rang, and everybody rushed out of the classroom, leaving the teacher to think who had punch him hard in that punk face of his…

" Why did you do that? If the teacher find out it's you who punch him, you'll be in big trouble!" Ryou exclaimed, glaring at Yami Bakura.

" Well, actually it's quite funny to see the Tomb Robber to punch that teacher. He was so irritating! ' What do you mean by you _**don't know**_ what algebra is?' " He imitated, " 'Oh! Of course I don't know what algebra means you idiotic teacher,' " he pretended as if he was talking to Mr. Lau, " I would top the class if I knew what he's talking about!" Yami Yuugi concluded.

" Yeah! I agree with what the Pharaoh said! How I wished that I was the one who hit the face of that fat man with a round belly!" Yami Malik said.

They went to Malik's home and did their homework. (They all sat in foldable chairs) Yami Bakura was very frustrated with all those sums the teacher gave them, so he simply ignored them.

" I told you I'm not going to bother with homework!" he shouted at Ryou when he told him to finish his homework.

" Yami Bakura, just do your homework, and don't be a fuss. I'm trying to concentrate on this sum," Yami Yuugi said.

" Sums, sums, SUMS! I HATE SUMS! ESPECIALLY MATHEMATHICAL SUMS!"

" Shut it! Haven't I told you to keep quiet? I'm concentrating on this su-"

Yami Bakura was really mad now. He got up, went to Yami Yuugi, snatched his Math homework and tore it to half.

Yami Yuugi was silent for a moment, before, " YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Yami Yuugi roared as he kicked off his chair and stand bolt up, only reaching to Yami Bakura's chin.

" Oh! Come and get me then Phara… oh no! It's Shorty! Hi Shorty! Come and get me!"

Yami Yuugi looked as if he was going to kill the whole world. Yami Malik and the hikaris looked at him with pure terror. He picked up the folded chair, and raced to Yami Bakura, desiring nothing better than to beat that Tomb Robber up, and let him learn this rule: DO NOT MESS WITH PHARAOH Atemu.

Yami Bakura gave a yelp of surprise, and turn tail. He quickly climbed up the stairs, screaming bloody hell, and proceeded to the bomb shelter. He shut the door up, and panted.

" I'm safe for now!" he thought.

What he did not know is that that is not a bomb shelter. It's an old storeroom that may break down any time, including now. Yami Yuugi smiled when he saw the rundown storeroom.

" So the Tomb Robber's hiding in this room," he thought.

He raised the chair over his head like a club and smashed it down at the door of the storeroom. You could simply hear how Malik yelled when a certain Pharaoh demolished his house. The Pharaoh that saved the world from harm three thousand years ago was now smashing his house with a folded chair.

Yami Bakura gasped when he saw what had happened to his ' bomb shelter'. He quickly scurried out from the room, and went to the room at the end of the corridor. A room that Yami Yuugi, Yami Malik and he himself had broken in just a few months ago. The room that had Hello Kitties decorated all over. He threw the door opened and ran in. It seems like Yami Malik had collected more Hello Kitties over the past few months. They engulfed the whole room. Yami Bakura was about to faint as the whole room was paint pink. He saw a super large Hello Kitty that is life- sized. Suddenly, he got an idea…

Yami Yuugi searched in the ruins for Yami Bakura. He cursed out loud when he saw no one was there. Next, he went to each and every room to search for the Tomb Robber. Finally, he reached the room with Hello Kitties decorated all over the door. He gave a groan of disgust. How could Yami Malik have liked all this stupid cats? Oh yeah. In Egypt, they treat the cats like gods, and even mummified them when they die.

He kicked the door opened, only to see s monster landing on him. It's a Hello Kitty!

" Argh!!! Help! There's a monster trying to kill me! Help! Help!! HELP!!!"

Yami Bakura laughed as he saw the Pharaoh screaming. He had used shadow magic to make the life-sized Hello Kitty to move. But his laughter did not last long. The Hello Kitty had turned to him and started to attack _**him**_! He saw the Pharaoh laughing.

" Don't you remember who am _**I**_? I'm the Pharaoh. I'm the one who control the shadow magic!"

Now, it's Yami Bakura who was shouting for help now. The hikaris had now came to see what the din's about. They nearly got scared out of their wits when they saw what had happened.

" I surrender! I SURRENDER!" Yami Bakura yelled. " Get this thing off me now!"

" Do you mean it?"

" Yes! Yes! I mean it!"

" Alright," Yami Yuugi groaned, not wanting to end the show so quickly actually. " Now come and do your homework or else."

" Yes Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said forcefully.

Yami Yuugi photocopied the Mathematics homework and finished it at exactly the same time as the others.

It was evening. The sun was setting down already. They all made their way back to their home. Yami Bakura was grumbling about something. Yami Yuugi was still not satisfied with his homework. Ryou and Yuugi was discussing about what to eat for dinner.

" What do we have for tomorrow's lessons?" Yami Bakura asked.

" Oh! We have Physical Education, Music, Literature, and Science! I'm looking forward to tomorrow's lessons!" Yami Yuugi said.

Yami Bakura groaned as he heard what the lessons are. First thing, he hates Science, Literature and Music just by hearing their names. Second, he did know how to play any musical instruments, hates to sing, and don't even know how to read the scales. He only like P.E. that is the lesson that he can run about, play games, no need to care about any academic staff.

They had their dinner at a mall nearby, went back to their own homes in separate ways.

That night, Grampa asked Yami Yuugi about his first day at school.

" Everything's fine. Except for my Math. The teacher is like a dragon that spits fire. Everything he says is negative. He only scolds. He does not praise other pupils. Guess what. Today, Kaiba had a row with Yami Bakura and me. He such an arrogant old fool! If he wants to be the King Of Games, go ahead. It's not as if I'm begging for this title. It's just that he does not have the standard to be one. Want to blame, blame it on himself," Yami Yuugi replied.

" Give Kaiba a bit more time. I'm sure that he will understand eventually that you are the real King of Games," Grampa said.

" I hope so… But I think that what he will do is to accuse me of stealing his 'rightful' title from him," Yami Yuugi muttered.

And with that, Yami Yuugi went upstairs to his room and packed his bag. P.E., Music, Literature, Science… After a moment of hesitation, he put the Mathematics homework into his bag too.

With his bag packed and his stomach full, he switched off the lights and went to sleep, dreaming of daisies and roses…

At Yami Bakura's house…

" Stupid bag! I hate school! I hate Mr. Lau! I hate the principal! I hate everything that has got to do with schooling! Most of all I hate the Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura yelled, pulling his knife on his school bag.

There came a sickening ripping sound from the direction of his hands. He looked down and turned pale, very pale… His bag was ripped apart by his knife. It's in shreds.

" Ha, ha… Ha, ha, ha, ha…" Yami Bakura gave a soft whimpering-sort-of laugh… He's in deep waters…

" Ha, ha… Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Yami Bakura laughed insanely. His bag was ripped! He pulled the knife on his bag again, and again, taking the ripping sound with pleasure, " HA! HA! HA! HA! I'm in lots of doom shit! HAHAHAHA!"

He laughed harder and harder. Poor Yami Bakura, he seems to be going mad…

How could he carry his books _**without**_ a bag? How could he go to school tomorrow? How will he explain to Ryou? How can he bear the laughter of the Pharaoh? How can he bear the jeers from the other student?

In his mind, a scene began to unfold…

He was going to school. His books were all carried in his hands.

The Pharaoh was coming in the opposite direction. His mouth would drop and he would croak, " What happened to your bag, Tomb Robber?"

He would shrug and pull out his bag, or what that was left of it. The Pharaoh would be silent for a few seconds before he laughed.

" Your bag is torn to shreds only after a day? You're so useless! You can't even protect a bag! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" the Pharaoh would laugh.

He would hang his head in shame and walk into the school. Because he was hanging his head, he ran into Mr. Lau…

" Boy, where is your school bag?" Mr. Lau would ask.

He would show him the shreds and Mr. Lau would look at him in a disgusted manner and walk away.

His classmates will laugh at him because he had just showed off his bag yesterday and that bag has now turned into shreds.

After P.E., he would have to change back into his school uniform, and by that time, he would have to carry his smelly P.E. T-Shirt all around. Then when he goes home, all the people on the road would wrinkle their nose at his smelly T-Shirt. He would be disgraced!

Back to current situation…

" NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yami Bakura cried out, banging his head on the wall.

He ran down the stairs and grabbed Ryou.

" Do you have spare bag? I need it now! Go and get it now! I don't care what kind of bag it is! Just don't give me a bag with silly pictures on it!"

Ryou looked at him for a split second, not understanding what he's saying. It was after a few moments, he realized what Yami Bakura was saying. He went tot his father's room, and get black leather bag for him.

" What happened? What did you do to my bag? Why did you need a new bag? Can I have my bag back?" Ryou's questions were like bullets shooting at him.

" If you want your bag so much, here it is," Yami Bakura thrust the shreds to Ryou and grabbed the leather bag.

Ryou looked at his bag in shocked…

At Malik's house, Malik was watching television programs while Yami Malik was sound asleep, hugging his Hello Kitty…

_**How do you find the story? Please review me! Special thanks to lynnwoo for typing the story with me. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: this is the third chapter of the story. Thanks for the reviews. I hoped you like this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**_

The next morning, they all met at the school gate. Ryou was looking depressed, while Yami Bakura was expressionless. Yami Yuugi looked at the both of them.

" Wow, what a impressive bag, Tomb Robber. Ryou, what's wrong? Are you feeling well?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" Shut up. Let's go Ryou," Yami Bakura said, and pushed Ryou away.

" What's wrong with them?" Yami Yuugi asked Malik.

" I've heard that Yami Bakura torn Ryou's bag to shreds!" Yami Malik whispered.

" Shreds?!" Yami Yuugi choked.

" Yeah, shreds," Malik replied grimly and walked away as he had caught sight of Yami Bakura glaring at him.

They went to the Science lab, and took out their Science Course Book. Their Science teacher was a young man with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes, who is called, Mr. Noon. Yami Yuugi looked at his Course Book, only to find dozens of sentences staring back at him. He sighed and closed his book. He glanced at Yami Bakura who was drawing pictures of a spiky hair person. After drawing it, he used a black pen to disfigure the person's face. After doing it for what it seemed like a million times, he took out his scissors, and cut the paper into a million pieces. Yami Yuugi watched with fascination, until Yami Bakura noticed him.

" What's so fascinating when you're seeing _**yourself**_ being disfigured, and cut into a million pieces?" Yami Bakura asked him, feeling annoyed.

" WHAT?! That is _**thing **_is _**ME**_? Oh! How dead you're going to be!" Yami Yuugi exclaimed when he realized Yami Bakura was referring to _**him**_.

" Yeah it's you! My Mighty Pharaoh. Who else would have that spiky hair of yours?" Yami Bakura said sarcastically.

Yami Yuugi looked as if he is going to tear Yami Bakura limb from limb, but thought better of it. He returned to his composure and listen attentively while Mr. Noon told them what they are going to learn for the next few lessons.

Yami Bakura looked at the teacher with a blank expression. Mr. Noon walked towards him, and waved his hands over and over again to call for Yami Bakura, but to no avail. He walked very near him, until he can hear his breathing. Suddenly, Yami Bakura seemed to come back to Earth. He gave a yell of surprise.

" What do you think _**you**_ are doing?! You almost scared me out of my skin! What do you want?" Yami Bakura screeched.

" I'm trying to see if you're on Earth with us, or you're in dreamland," Mr. Noon replied curtly.

Yami Bakura gave a very bad impression to his Science teacher on his very first Science lessons. But _**did**_ he care about it? Of course not! He continued daydreaming of how he is going to beat the Pharaoh. The bell rang. It was time for P.E! Everybody rushed out of the Science lab and waited their P.E. teacher. Yami Bakura heaved a sigh of relief, as the Science lessons were _**finally **_over. He rushed out of the lab at breakneck speed, and waited for the teacher…

They were going to play ball games this lesson. But first, they must run three rounds around the basketball court. Yami Bakura impressed everybody with his running speed. He ran like the wind, and soon finished his three rounds around the court. Just as he thought he had won the Pharaoh this time, he saw Yami Yuugi there waving at him, triumph clearly written over his face. He felt rather frustrated when he saw that smug look on Yami Yuugi's face. But he ignored him. He looked at his hikari. His hikari was panting and taking in deep breath. Yami Bakura shook his head. His hikari was a good for nothing, except for providing him a roof to live under…

They were going to play Captain's Ball. To Yami Yuugi's horror, he was in the same group with Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Seto Kaiba. He wondered what they are going to do. The teacher demonstrated how to play the ball, and leave them to proceed with the playing. Their opponents were their own hikari and Jounouchi. At first, Yami Yuugi tried to be nice to let Yuugi win. But after a few goals, he realized that Yuugi was not going to do the same for him. So, he decided not to give in. He snatched the ball from Yuugi, and threw it to their goalkeeper, Kaiba. After a few moments, Yami Yuugi's group was taking the lead. They kept on snatching, throwing and scoring. At the end of the P.E. lessons, they were the winner.

" Great job! Yami!" Yuugi said, and patted on Yami Yuugi's back.

" You too!" Yami Yuugi replied.

Yami Bakura told Ryou " Ha! See, we won you. You're such a loser. You've just run three rounds, and were already panting like mad. I wonder what will happen if teacher told us to run ten rounds.

Ryou seemed to be on the verge of tears. First, his yami had torn his bag into shreds. And now, he's humiliating him. He felt as if he wanted to strangle his yami. He sniffed loudly, and ran off.

Everybody looked at him. Malik simply shoved him a disgusted look, and dragged Yami Malik, who was shaking his head, away. Kaiba, who normally don't care about anybody but him self and his brother, too shook his head and strode away.

" What's wrong with everybody?" Yami Bakura asked.

" Nobody's wrong. _**You're**_ the one who's wrong. Let's go, Yuugi," Yami Yuugi said, giving him a piercing stare that pierce through his heart, and led his hikari away.

Yami Bakura was left there to think what had he done wrong. He cursed " Stupid hikari, stupid Pharaoh. What's wrong with them?"

He strode slowly. Everybody hates him for a reason. The Pharaoh hates him because he robbed his father's tomb and brought harm to his people in Egypt 3000 years ago.

Yuugi dislikes him because he brought harm to his friends once, tried to destroy Yami Yuugi and conquer the whole world.

Seto Kaiba hates him because he hangs out with the Pharaoh just like Ryou does and further more; he looks like the snivelling, always sobbing, sorry, small Ryou.

Simply everyone who hangs out with Yuugi hates him except for Malik and his yami. They joined forces with him before, to beat that ignorant, idiotic, imbecile Pharaoh.

Only Ryou did not hate him. He let him live in his house, give him food to eat, and treat him like a brother. Well, he cannot say he dislike Ryou. At the Battle City, he lied to Malik and said that he cannot let Yami Yuugi's Osiris to attack Ryou because he still needs him as a host. But that wasn't the truth. Actually, he had just wanted to protect Ryou from getting what he does not deserve.

He ran around the school to search for Ryou. He found him sitting at the bench, crying his eyes out.

" Oi! Are you a man? Don't always cry. _**I**_ _**don't want**_ to have a _**brother**_ who weeps when someone hurt him with words or actions," Yami Bakura said, and thought, " How can I actually say such pathetic stuff? It must have been the stupid Pharaoh's stare."

Ryou raised his head and dried his tears. " Brother? Do you mean it? Do you really treat me as a brother?" Ryou asked, his hopes high.

" Yeah, hikari. Let's go back to class before we are late for our next lesson," Yami Bakura replied.

They went back to class in high spirits. Yami Yuugi looked at him with his crimson eyes.

" So how was it? Did my stare bring you remorse? Or did it made worse, and you're evil than usual?" Yami Yuugi joked, asking a question at the same time.

" So it was _**you**_! No wonder I'm saying those funny stuff. But anyway, thanks. It saved me. Ryou's happy again, and I've got a roof to stay in. we can really become good friends you know," Yami Bakura replied.

" You bet! If only we weren't enemies in the past," Yami Yuugi said with a sigh.

" Why are you sighing?" Yami Malik asked.

" Because I'm sad. Hey, what about you? Are you up to mischief again? You better not. Or Bakura and I will send you to the Shadow Realm," Yami Yuugi said, with a chuckle…

It was music lesson now. They are going to learn how to play musical instruments! Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were thrilled. They had not played any musical instruments, and were excited. They went to the music room, and select the instrument they wanted to play.

Yami Yuugi had selected a recorder. He wanted to have some practice before he plays any other instruments. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik followed what Yami Yuugi was doing. After a few mistakes, the three of them managed to play the recorder perfectly, without making more than three mistakes. The Music teacher was thrilled by their intelligence, so she let them try the saxophones. The saxophones' fingering is similar to the recorders', so they had a good time playing the instrument.

So far, only Music was their favourite lesson. After Music, they had Literature. It is all about understanding the text. It was quite boring and completely pointless. What you must do is to read the text and babbler a whole load of nonsense, which does not make any sense to you, to the teacher. Simple as that.

The school bell finally rang, and it was music to the yamis' ears. They grabbed their bags, and rushed out of school in a blinking of an eye.

" Where do you want to want to do your homework?" Yami Malik asked.

" We'll go to the library today. I want to see how does a library looked like, and find out why the hikaris liked it _**so**_ much," Yami Bakura said.

" Alright then. It's settled. We'll go to the library today. We will meet after lunch at the Game Shop. Okay?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" Yeah," came the replies.

Yami Bakura rushed back home, and threw his bag on the floor. Later he bathed, and had his lunch. When he was packing his bag, ready to go to the library, he heard Ryou coming back.

" Hey Ryou! I'm going to the library to do my homework with the Pharaoh and the Tomb Keeper. I'll be back home late alright!" Yami Bakura said.

" Alright. I'm going to Yuugi's house too! Buy your own dinner. I'm eating at the Game Shop," Ryou replied.

With that, Yami Bakura went out…

At Malik's house, Yami Malik was cleaning a bowl of noodles he had spilled while he was trying to cook his lunch. Malik had yelled at him for his clumsiness, and told him to clean it up before he even set his foot out of the house…

At the Kame Game Shop, Yami Yuugi was in his room, changing into his black T-Shirt, and leather pants. He looked at the pile of homework he is going to finish today. He heard that Jounouchi, Honda, Malik, Ryou and Anzu were going to do their homework here, at the game shop. He sighed, pulled on his jacket, and took his bag.

" Bye Yuugi. I'm going to the library now," Yami Yuugi said.

The three yamis met at the entrance of the game shop, and went to the library together. But what mischief would they be up to at the library? Would it involve the activity: Fall Bookshelves Fall!

_**How is the story so far? Please review me. Special thanks to lynnwoo again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: So another chapter is up again! Sorry for not updating, and this chapter is real short! I've got lots of homework to do and so…you know… Anyway, please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

The three yamis reached the library without any accident so far. They found a nice spot to do their homework, and settled down.

" Tomb Keeper, don't shake the table," Yami Bakura said, getting irritated by Yami Malik, who was erasing his work over and over again, thus making the table shake.

" How to do this?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura a question from their Literature homework.

" I don't know," Yami Bakura replied. " Why don't you search for some books related to the topic?"

" Why don't _**you**_ search for the book?"

" No, _**you **_go."

" _**You**_!" Yami Bakura exclaimed.

Everybody looked at him. A librarian came to them and said " This is a library, please speak softly."

" Um… Sorry. I will tell him to keep his mouth shut… Yeah," Yami Yuugi said, his face turned bright red from the embarrassment.

He shot an angry look at Yami Bakura, who smirked at him. The librarian gave them a final warning glare and went away.

" It's all because of _**you **_that I got scolded!" he hissed under his breath at Yami Bakura.

" Who cares?" Yami Bakura replied and stuck out his tongue at Yami Yuugi.

" You! I thought that you really came to your senses and decided to change over a new leaf! Well, now I knew something. We can never be good friends, and you will always be a lowly Tomb Robber!" Yami Yuugi bellowed.

Everybody stopped doing what they're doing, and looked at Yami Yuugi, as if he was a zoo exhibit. He turned deep crimson and sat down. The librarian came to him and hissed " Final warning! If I hear you three again, out you go!" she said, pointing to the entrance of the library.

" Yes," Yami Yuugi said, his head hung extremely low.

After the librarian had gone, Yami Bakura snickered at Yami Yuugi. " Ha! Ha! You got scolded again!"

" Now I knew why I hated you so much," Yami Yuugi said slowly, with a dangerous look on his face.

Yami Bakura saw that look before. It was when he was real angry that he put that look on. He nudged Yami Malik to flee now, on the count of three. One… he gets into his sprinting position. Two…he was ready to run. Three! The two yamis ran like devil's hot on their heels. And Yami Bakura was right. Yami Yuugi was ready to kill him. He and Yami Malik ran to different directions.

Yami Yuugi did not even care about beating Yami Malik up when he was just in front of him. His main goal was to find that cunning, calculative Tomb Robber, who robbed his father's tomb, to beat him up into a pulp. He ran between the shelves to look for him. Meanwhile, what is Yami Bakura doing?

Yami Bakura was setting a trap. Once the Pharaoh walk in between the shelves, he will push the shelf, causing the bookshelf to fall on him! And the Pharaoh will become pancake! Ha! Ha! Yami Bakura chuckled and licked his lips at the delicious thought. He rubbed his hands and waited patiently for Yami Yuugi…

That stupid Pharaoh finally came! Yami Bakura quickly pushed the bookshelf with all his might, and the bookshelf fell. Lots of books were tumbling down. Suddenly, he heard something else. The bookshelves behind him were also tumbling down. Wait a moment. The bookshelves _**behind**_ _**him**_ were tumbling _**down**_? Yeah! He yelped and jumped a side. But still, a lot of books had landed on him, causing _**him **_to be the one, squashed like pancake. So what had happened?

Actually, it when like this. While Yami Yuugi was running through the shelves, he suddenly had saw the shelves tumbling down. And he saw the Tomb Robber pushing them. So, he used his shadow magic to transfer him to another side of the library, which was just behind of Yami Bakura. He wanted to let the Tomb Robber to have a taste of his own medicine. So, he pushed the bookshelves. To prevent Yami Bakura from _**not**_ getting any injuries, _**he helped**_ throwing books after books at Yami Bakura.

Seeing that Yami Bakura was buried under the pile of books, Yami Yuugi laughed out loud. Suddenly, he saw a pale hand stuck out of the book pile. It was Yami Bakura's hand. He slowly got up, a menacing look on his face.

Yami Bakura's face was livid. His trap had backfired, and the _**Pharaoh**_ had the good laugh instead of _**him**_.

With a battle cry, Yami Bakura launched himself at Yami Yuugi. Yami Yuugi darted to one side, successfully avoiding Yami Bakura's attack. But unfortunately for Yami Bakura he was too late to stop himself from smashing into another bookshelf and thus, books came tumbling down on him!

_**Blimm! Blamm! **_Followed with a, "_**Arggggggh**_!"

Yami Yuugi glanced at the enormous pile of books covering Yami Bakura and at the librarian running towards him. Then, he looked towards the sun-lit exit and the gloomy passage of the oncoming librarian. He made his choice.

" So long! Tomb Robber!" Yami Yuugi cackled as he ran towards the sun-lit exit. Goodbye librarian, goodbye Tomb Robber, goodbye Tomb Keeper! He ran as if the evils of hell had been set free on his heels and disappeared within the minute.

Where was Yami Bakura? What happened to him? And what about Yami Malik? Yami Yuugi had left them in the lurch to fend for themselves against the librarian, so what will happen? Read the next chapter to find out!

_**Author's notes: This chapter is very short, but bear with it. Many thanks to lynnwoo again!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Hi! Another chapter for the story! I'm so happy with my Running Revision results! Well, I had very good results except for my Mathematics, and I've got full marks for the two Mother Tongue Papers! Anyway, I hoped you'd like this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story.**_

The librarian was screaming her head off. Yami Bakura was getting more and more annoyed. First, all this stupid bookshelves and all this heavy books knocked him down. Now, he needs to clear all this mess! "Oh, the Pharaoh is _**so**_ dead!" he hissed.

" Stop mumbling!" the librarian shrieked at Yami Bakura. " You better clear all this mess before my manager comes back. And you," she said, pointing at Yami Malik, " Come and help too! If I ever see you two and your spiky hair friend ever again, _**I**_ will kill you three _**personally**_."

Yami Malik sulked as he straightened, the shelves and picked up the books and put them on the shelves. Yami Bakura was cursing under his breath about a certain Pharaoh who's going to get what he deserves when he reached home. But he was not even sure if he could reach home in time for dinner. Yeah! Dinner! He was supposed to buy his own dinner today, and he had left the money with the Pharaoh…

" OH NO!" he yelled out loud, simply forgetting that there are lots of people in the library. They stared at him as if he had sprouted two extra head. The librarian gave him a deadly stare. Yami Malik looked at him with complete disgust, as he need to clear all this mess the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber had made.

They took approximately 3 hours to clear the mess Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura had made with some help form the kind people in the library.

They reluctantly apologized to the librarian, grabbed their bags and rushed to the game shop to find the irresponsible Pharaoh, who left them in the lurch…

While at the game shop, Yami Yuugi had just come back from the library.

" Phew! I thought I would never escape from that hell," he said to himself.

" What are you talking about yami? Where are Yami Malik and Bakura? Why are you alone?" Yuugi's questions shoot at him as if they were bullets. By then, Ryou, Malik, Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi had came out to see what's the din about.

" Where's my yami, Yami Yuugi?" Malik and Ryou asked at the same time.

" Yeah! Where are Yami Malik and Bakura?" Anzu and Honda asked in unison.

" Don't tell me you three are in trouble _**again**_," Yuugi said, eyeing at Yami Yuugi suspiciously.

" Um… Well… The truth is that… that they are still in the library doing their um…Ya! Homework!" Yami Yuugi stammered, finally finding the best excuse.

" Homework?" they all repeated. " What about you? Aren't you doing your homework with them? Why are you back so early?"

" I'm just feeling a bit unwell," Yami Yuugi lied, without even showing the evidence that he was lying. "Hanging around with Yami Bakura made him lie more easier than he thought!" he said to himself. " I'm going back to my room and rest now."

With that, he quickly rushed to his room, and shut the door. " Phew! What a day!" he said, lying on his bed…

" What do you guys thing what _**really**_ happen to Yami Malik and Yami Bakura?" Jounouchi asked the gang.

" Well, Yami Yuugi told us they were still in the library doing their homework," Ryou said.

" That is why sometimes, I really agree with your yami that you are really very stupid. You believed everything other people tell you!" Jounouchi replied. But seeing that Ryou had turned bright red with embarrassment and anger, he added, " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

But Ryou just turned his back to him and said, " I only believe those I trusted, like Yami Yuugi, Yuugi, Malik, Yami Malik, Anzu, Honda and my own yami. I don't trust people like _**you**_."

Jounouchi looked as if he wanted to hit Ryou, but luckily Yuugi stopped him. " Why do you think that yami is lying?" he asked him.

" Because, when he talks, I can see that he's stammering. Usually, he talks as if he's the king. But now, his tone is different," Jounouchi said.

" Well, I trust my aibou completely. Now lets get back to our homework then," Yuugi said, and they all proceeded to the living room to continue with their homework. But Ryou still kept a sulky face at Jounouchi.

Up above at Yami Yuugi's room, he heard what they all had said._** " I trust my aibou completely." **_ What Yuugi had said had made him felt guilty. Should he tell Yuugi what really happened to the Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper to Yuugi? I _**must not**_ lie to my hikari! _**I'm not**_ like that Bakura and that Yami Malik! So with that, he stomped out of his room, ready to go straight to Yuugi to tell him the truth…

" We're _**finally**_ back!" Yami Bakura panted.

" Let's go and find our _**dear Pharaoh**_ and get our revenge," Yami Malik added, rubbing his hands eagerly.

" Yuugi, I had something to tell you," Yami Yuugi said.

Everybody in the living room looked at him.

" What is it, yami?" Yuugi asked.

" Actually, I lied to you all. Actually, Yami band Yami Malik…" Yami Yuugi stammered.

At this moment, the door was suddenly kicked open, and someone yelled, " Meet your doom, Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik appeared and they looked livid.

" What's happening? What happened to you?" Ryou asked, noting that Yami Bakura and Yami Malik looked as if they had a war.

" You can asked the Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said, clenching his fist.

" Yeah, you can have _**all**_ the _**delicious**_ details of the story from the Pharaoh," Yami Malik added.

" What exactly happened? Yami, what did you do?" Yuugi asked.

" I was just about to tell you all when they all barged in," Yami Yuugi said.

" It all began with this…" Yami Yuugi said.

After explaining what had happened, the hikaris looked shocked.

" You mean that you three actually ruined the library?" asked Ryou, looking as if he is strangled.

" Corrections. It's the two of them. I've got nothing to do with this. I'm just a scapegoat used by the Pharaoh," Yami Malik said, pointing to Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

" So, I think we can never set foot in the library ever again?" Yami Bakura asked hopefully.

" And you're so happy over that? You know what that means? It means that not only the three of you can't go to the library. It means that Yuugi, Malik and I too cannot go to the library, or else the librarian will mistook us as you three, and killed us!" Ryou yelled at Yami Bakura.

" You can always go to another library in town," Yami Bakura mumbled.

" Let's stop this din okay? They didn't mean it, Ryou," Yuugi said, looking at Yami Yuugi, with a disappointing look on his face.

Yami Yuugi knew that Yuugi was disappointed with him, but he still felt that he was correct.

" But I did that because of self defense! If I did not push the shelves back at the Tomb Robber, I will be the one squashed like pancake! And if he did not provoked me in the first place, all this will not have happened," Yami Yuugi said.

" No! If he did not told me to get the book for him, all this will not have happened! And Pharaoh, where's my money for my dinner?" Yami Bakura asked.

" I'd feed it to the dogs!" Yami Yuugi yelled.

' What! Where? You better give it back to me or bear the consequences!" Yami Bakura yelled.

" Here it is. Don't ever let me see your face ever again!" Yami Yuugi roared, as he slammed the crumpled notes on the table, and went up to his room.

" Who wants to see you? Make sure you don't ever show up in school ever again! _**You got that?"**_ exclaimed Yami Bakura, yelling at the top of his voice.

" Shut it," Ryou said, and bid goodbye to Yuugi, before going out of the game shop.

" Bye Yuugi. Let's go yami," Malik said.

Soon after another everybody went back to their home. Yuugi took a deep breath and went up to Yami Yuugi's room.

" Can I come in?" he asked.

" Yes," came a reply.

He went in and saw his yami sitting on his table, doing his homework.

" Are you okay?"

" What makes you think I'm not?"

" It is unusual for you to yell like that," Yuugi said.

" It's just that I thought we could be friends, and forget about the past. But the Tomb Robber is always getting on my nerves. He is so irritating!" Yami Yuugi said, abandoning his homework and looked at Yuugi.

" That is just on of his communicating way. It's just that he can't accept that you're willing to be his friends after all those things he had done," Yuugi said.

" How did you know?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" From his hikari. Ryou told me that Yami Bakura couldn't believe that he is going soft, so he tried to make himself more irritating. So please bear with him," Yuugi said.

" All right. What's for dinner? I'm hungry," Yami Yuugi said.

" There's fried rice in the kitchen. Help yourself with it. I'm going to the supermarket," Yuugi said.

" Okay. Goodbye."

With that, Yuugi went out. Yami Yuugi helped himself with the rice. After that he finished his homework, and went to sleep.

_**How's the chapter? Personally, I think it's quite bad. But please give me a review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: This is the sixth chapter of my story! This is not a funny chapter (ran out of funny ideas…). Next chapter would be more interesting where Yami Bakura visit Yami Yuugi! Stay tune to… kyeewoo's (my) story!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… (Although I would like to own them. Ha! Ha!). **_

The clouds drifted across the skies, and the sun was gilding the treetops. The glaring sunlight was touching the eyelids of Yami Bakura. He gave a startled cry, and jumped up.

" What is the time now?" he said to himself.

He grabbed the clock by his bedside and looked at it. Oh No! It was 8.30 a.m. now!

" I'm running late!" he yelled, and went to wash his face. He grabbed whatever that is available on the dresser and dressed up in record time and rushed out to get his shoes. He looked around for Ryou, but saw that there was no one. After he wore his shoes, he rushed out of his house, wondering what's going to happen to him…

While at the Kame Game Shop, Yami Yuugi was snuggled in his warm bed. As he had a fever, Yuugi told him to stay at home and rest, and will help him pass his homework to the respective teachers. Yami Yuugi was glad that he doesn't need to go to school, as he does not want to face that ungrateful, unfriendly Tomb Robber.

While at Malik's house, both yami and hikari were already in school…

Ryou looked around. Where was Yami Bakura? He purposely did not call him up this morning because he wanted him to wake up on his own, and don't always rely on him. He sighed. His yami must have overslept…

Yami Bakura was running at breakneck speed. He does not know why all the passers-by are looking at him in a strange manner. But he did not care. Suddenly, he stopped and thinks, _**" Why should I bother about school when I simply hate it?"**_ So with that, he slowly strolled to the school, instead of running.

After 10 min, he finally reached the school, and it was already 9a.m. He thought that he could just walk into the school like a king, but he was wrong. Just when he started walking in, he felt a sharp pain at his ear.

" Why are you so late?" a loud voice boomed before him.

Yami Bakura was just about to give that person a piece of his mind when he saw that the person was none other the fierce principal his hikari had mentioned before.

" I'm late because…because I'm not feeling very well when I… when I was on my way to school…" Yami Bakura said, pretending to sway on his feet.

" Well, since you are not feeling well, you should go to the doctor instead of going to school. Now, go to your class!" the principle ordered.

" Yes sir!" Yami Bakura said. He ran to his classroom immediately, without a moment's hesitation.

Once he reached his classroom, he heaved a sigh of relief, and shut the door. To his horror, he saw himself facing their Mathematics teacher, Mr. Lau. His face is fuming red, and looked as if he's ready to kill someone.

" Why are you late for my lessons?" he roared.

" I… ah am sick this morning. If you don't believe me, you can ask my brother and the principal. I've just met him on my way to the classroom" Yami Bakura said, trying to look as if he is stating the truth.

" Go to your table and hand in your homework! Make sure you'll not be late in the future for my lessons, or else," Mr. Lau said, and carried on his lessons about the boring algebra.

Ryou looked at him, completely shocked that the principal and Mr. Lau had bought his story without suspecting him.

Yami Bakura walked to his seat, as usual, expecting the stupid Pharaoh, looking smug. But surprisingly, instead of Yami Yuugi, there was an empty table. He sat down and asked Yami Malik where the Pharaoh was.

" He's resting at home, as he had a fever," Yami Malik whispered.

" Sick? How can this be? He was still fine yesterday," Yami Bakura said.

" Why are you suddenly so interested in the Pharaoh?" Yami Malik asked, annoyed by all those questions.

" I'm just thinking should we visit him after school, and give him a _**surprise**_."

" Go give him the surprise yourself! I'm not going to get into trouble with you again!" Yami Malik hissed.

" Fine," Yami Bakura replied.

Yami Bakura put his bag down and looked for the sums he had done just a few days ago. To his horror, he found that they were not in his bag. He smacked his head. Of Course! He had completely forgotten about the sums! Oh no! What an unlucky day for our King Of Thieves!

He walked to the teacher and gulped.

" Um… Mr. Lau," he said, frantically trying to make up a story. " About my homework…um… my dog ate it!" he said, founding a very good topic. " Well you know, my dog, which is a very fierce one, ate up my homework, cuz I left it on the floor next to its food to open the door for my _**dear brother**_, Ryou. The next thing I knew is that it has gobbled my homework down. I tried to force it out of its mouth, but to no avail," Yami Bakura said.

Mr. Lau looked at him. This story was so lame, how could he have not heard of it before? He smiled to himself. ' Since he claimed that he had lost his homework to the dog, why not give him a _**brand new one**_ to do?' he thought.

" Very well. I'll give you a new homework to complete," he said, enjoying the horrified look on Yami Bakura's face.

" D…do it _**again**_?" he croaked.

" Yes! If not how can you submit it? Well, make sure that your dog _**doesn't**_ eat it _**again**_," Mr. Lau cackled evilly.

" WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO DO THOSE STUPID SUMS FOR YOU ALL OVER AGAIN? DREAM ON! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THOSE SUMS AGAIN! NEVER IN A MILLIONBILLIONWILLION YEARS!!!!" Yami Bakura yelled at the top of his lungs, not believing how '_**lucky**_' he is, causing Mr. Lau to freak out.

At this moment, the principal came in.

" Who's that idiot who was screaming like a fool? Stand out now!" he boomed.

Yami Bakura could sense that he was in big trouble. But still, he stood out.

" I was that idiot, Principle," Yami Bakura said sheepishly.

" You! I thought that you were unwell? How can you scream with so much energy?" the principle demanded.

" I… er… I was a bit angry, that's why. But I promise that I won't do that again," Yami Bakura stammered.

" Make sure that you really don't do that again. Now continue with your lesson," the principle said, nodding at Mr. Lau to continue his lessons.

Mr. Lau continued with his boring algebra lessons. Yami Bakura went back to his seat and sulked there. But then, there was one good thing about being questioned by the principle… Mr. Lau forgot to give him his new homework!

After school, which was like ten millionbillionwillion years later, Yami Bakura rushed home, changed his clothes and took his wallet.

Then, he went to the florist and bought some flowers.

He was going to visit Yami Yuugi. Now, nobody can say that he was a heartless guy, right?

_**Author's note: Another chapter for you, Readers! Please review! Thanks to lynnwoo, again!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I'm back again! Hope you'll like this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

Yami Bakura walked towards the Kame Game Shop. On a sudden impulse, he brought the flowers to his nose and took in the whiff of it.

It was so sweet. _**Ahhhh**_… The nice aroma was complete with a worm poking its head out of the flower…

Wait…a worm?! Yami Bakura froze, unable to move his limbs. He can only watch in horror as the worm slowly wriggled its way to his nose.

Once the worm was on his nose, Yami Bakura unfroze and gave a piercing scream.

"_**Arrrhhhhh!!!!! **_" he charged forward like a mad bull, not caring if he bumped into anybody. The people on the road all gave him weird looks, but did he care? No!

Somehow, he reached the Kame Game Shop, his original destination. But his arrival was not one that he would have liked to repeat… he ran straight into the door.

_**Splaaaat**_! He was practically flattened on the door.

Maybe the gods were angry with him; maybe he did something really wrong. But he did not really think that he deserved what he received a second later…

The doorknob turned. _**No not this! Please Ra! Not this**_! Yami Bakura gritted his teeth. He was stuck to the door and was too much frozen in his spot due to the worm to do anything else.

The door swung open. Yami Bakura met the wall pretty quickly. _**Wham**_!

" Hello? Who is it?" came Grampa Mutou's voice.

"_**Damn you**_," Yami Bakura thought, as he was squash flat between the door and the wall. The worm was squashed on his nose and he could feel all the goo sliding down his nose.

Grampa Mutou closed the door.

" Pranks that children play these day," he sighed, shaking his head.

After much effort, Yami Bakura finally unstuck himself from the door. The good news: the worm is dead. The bad news: the worm was stuck on his nose.

" Stupid old man, _**you're going to pay**_!" he roared.

But before he could even plan his revenge, the door swung open again, causing Yami Bakura's face to be squashed again, with the remains of the worm.

" Grampa, what are you doing?" came a familiar voice.

" I thought I heard somebody. I think that I heard wrongly," Grampa Mutou said, closing the door behind him.

Yami Bakura sighed. He could hear Yami Yuugi talking to his hikari's grandfather. He resumed his composure, and pressed the doorbell.

This time, Yami Yuugi opened the door.

" Hello, this is the Kame Game Sho-" Yami Yuugi was cut off when he saw that the person was none other than our King Of Thieves, who was in a very pathetic situation with his face and nose squashed, not mentioning the remains of a worm on his nose.

" HAHAHAHAHA! What happened to your face, Tomb Robber?" Yami Yuugi laughed.

" Stop laughing!" Yami Bakura hissed dangerously, plucking at the petals of the flowers unconsciously behind his back.

Yami Yuugi suddenly realized whom he was talking to, and his eyes turned cold as he asked icily, " Why are you here?"

" I've came here to visit you!" he said. With that, he placed the bunch of flowers in front of Yami Yuugi.

" What are these for?" Yami Yuugi asked, looking at the supposed-to-be-flowers, which was now left with only the leaves, while all the petals of the flowers are on the floor.

" Oh no! I had spent my entire week's money just to buy them! Now it's all gone!" Yami Bakura howled in anguish.

" Never mind. I'm just happy that you had come to visit me. I'm sorry about yesterday's incident. I actually did not know that you can't believe that you are going soft," Yami Yuugi said. But suddenly, he realized his mistake. Yami Bakura hates to let other people know that he's going soft.

" What did you just said?" Yami Bakura asked his smile disappeared. " Who told you that I'm going soft? I'm going to tear the person from _**limb**_ to _**limb**_ to _**limb**_ to _**limb**_, and feed him to the _**owls**_ and _**dogs**_ and _**cats**_ and _**rats**_!"

" Ah…" Yami Yuugi hesitated.

" Tell me now! I want to know who is that good-for-nothing busybody, who spreads rumours around," Yami Bakura said, cracking his knuckles.

" Well…Yuugi told me to bear with you, because you can't believe that you're getting soft…"

" So it's that spoiled brat who told you about this," Yami Bakura said, looking furious.

" But…it was Ryou who had said that you are getting soft to my hikari," Yami Yuugi said, looking at Yami Bakura, whose face had already turned scarlet with anger and disbelief.

" So it's my _**dear**_ Ryou who said that _**I'm**_ going _**soft**_," Yami Bakura whispered dangerously, examining his long fingernails, looking as if he was going to scratch someone. It's a wonder that the teachers in school had not checked his nails and demand for their 'extermination'.

" I hoped that you won't do anything to hurt Ryou," Yami Yuugi said, looking at Yami Bakura who was stretching his muscles.

" Of course _**I**_ won't _**do**_ _**anything**_ to _**my dearest Ryou**_," Yami Bakura said, emphasizing each word he had said.

" Anyway, do you want to come in and have some tea to freshen you up?" Yami Yuugi asked uncertainly.

" No thanks. I still have a lot of things to do, and _**I need to**_ go home to _**thank**_ my _**darling**_ _**Ryou**_ for spreading such rumours," Yami Bakura said sweetly.

" Um… so friends again?"

" Of course!"

With that, Yami Bakura went off.

" What a _**humorous**_ guy he is," Yami Yuugi smiled to himself…

Ryou was tidying the house. All of a sudden, his yami stomped in, and flung himself on the sofa.

" Are you in a bad mood? What happened? Where did you go after you had came back from school?" Ryou asked Yami Bakura, not noticing the face of his yami, which was as black as thunder.

" Yami, what happened? Why are you not answering my questions? Are you hurt?" Ryou asked again, this time, knowing that he's in deep waters.

" Did you tell the Pharaoh's hikari that I'm going soft?" Yami Bakura's voice was silky and dangerous.

" Um… well, as a fact, I did tell him. But how did you know? I told Yuugi not to tell anybody," Ryou said, looking bewildered.

" I've visited the Pharaoh just now, and he accidentally blurted out that his hikari told him that I'm going soft, and it's known that you, personally told him that I'm going soft. Well, well. Is that true?"

" It's true," Ryou said, his head hung low with shame.

" Do you know that I don't like people spreading rumours about me? You _**should **_be _**thankful**_ that I did _**not**_ bash you up. I'm letting you off, just because I regarded you as my _**brother**_. If there's ever a next time I've heard _**such**_ rumours, I won't let you off so easily," Yami Bakura said.

" Yes sir," Ryou replied, as if he's talking to the teachers in school.

With that, he went up to his room, and started to doodle on his homework. Ryou smiled to himself, and quickly went over to the telephone. He dialed Yuugi's cell phone number, and waited patiently. After half a dozen of rings, Yuugi finally picked up the phone.

" Hello, this is Mutou Yuugi speaking. Who is this?"

" Yuugi-kun, this is Ryou. Do you still remember what I told you a few days?"

" About Yami Bakura going soft?"

" Yes! Guess what! When he found out what I had told you from Atemu, he came back and he actually did _**not**_ bash me up, which he _**usually**_ does last time," Ryou said excitingly.

" I bet he really gone soft. He even came to visit my yami!" Yuugi said.

" Yeah! I think he really changed a lot while hanging out with your yami."

" Lets hoped he'd keep up the good work. Oh no! My yami had broken a plate again! We'll talk again tomorrow then. Goodbye!"

" Lets hope it's a _**last goodbye**_," a cold voice hissed, and Yuugi heard the line went dead.

" _**OH NO! YAMI! GET OVER TO **__**THE BAKURA'S **__**RESIDENCE TO HELP RYOU NOW**_!!!!" Yuugi screeched when he heard that it's Yami Bakura who hung the phone up.

" What happened Yuugi?" Yami Yuugi asked, picking the broken pieces of the plate that he had broke, noting that Yuugi had turned red from screaming out so loudly. Even Grampa Mutou was shocked by Yuugi's screams.

" Yami Bakura's going to kill Ryou!" Yuugi sobbed.

" Why? I have just seen him, and he seemed fine. And he had promised me not to harm Ryou," Yami Yuugi said calmly, soothing Yuugi, throwing away the broken pieces of the plate.

" He promised that he'd kill Ryou if he heard such rumours again," Yuugi howled.

" What rumours? Never mind. Lets go to Ryou's house together. You _**must**_ learn to trust Yami Bakura. You must not let your imagination run wild," Yami Yuugi said firmly, and helped Yuugi get up from the floor.

" Grampa, Yuugi and I are going out," Yami Yuugi said, and closed the door.

While at Ryou's house, Ryou felt as if he was dying. His yami was 'killing' him—by tickling him with his long nails. It was so ticklish!

" Help! Ha! Ha! Stop it! HaHaHaHa!" Ryou could not even make heads or tails on what he is talking about.

" I told you that I'm _**not**_ letting you off so _**easily**_! _**Now prepare for the worse**_! Stop screaming. _**No one's coming to save you**_!" Yami Bakura exclaimed, laughing loudly, enjoying every moment…

" Hurry up! _**Ryou's going to die**_," Yuugi said impatiently, wishing that they would reach Ryou's house soon.

" Alright, alright. We're reaching there soon," Yami Yuugi panted due to the running exercise.

They finally reached Ryou's house. There's a loud series of screaming coming out from the house. Even Yami Yuugi had doubts about Yami Bakura _**really**_ keeping his promise on not hurting Ryou.

" Tomb Robber! Opened the door _**now**_!" Yami Yuugi shouted. But no one answer to it.

" Open up now, or I'll knocked the door down!" Yami Yuugi continued. But still no one opened the door, and the screaming had gone louder.

" Get back Yuugi," Yami Yuugi said, getting ready to knock the door down.

" But yami, you are still recovering from the fever, and you're still weak," Yuugi protested.

" Never mind about me. Saving Ryou from that _**monster**_ is more important than me," Yami Yuugi replied curtly.

So with that, he charged at the door, knocking it down. He winced at the pain, and got up, ran inside with Yuugi to save Ryou. But instead of blood and a dying person sucking in his last breath, they saw Yami Bakura sitting on top of Ryou, tickling him, while Ryou was laughing and screaming at the same time.

" What is _**this**_?" Yami Yuugi said, not believing what he had witnessed. " Yuugi, didn't you said that Bakura's killing Ryou?"

" But he…" Yuugi was lost for words.

" Tickling me is as good as-HaHaHaHa, killing me!" Ryou shouted, and laughed at the same time.

" Stop all this nonsense!" Yami Yuugi yelled making Ryou and Yami Bakura stopped whatever they are doing.

" Tomb Robber! Explain what you are doing!"

" I _**did not**_ even harm a hair of his! I had _**just**_ warned him not to spread rumours about me _**ever again**_, and there he was, calling your hikari, telling him that _**I'VE GONE SOFT**_!" Yami Bakura roared.

" Well, Ryou, about this, you're the one at wrong then," Yami Yuugi said.

" Well, I admit that I'm the one who was wrong, but he should not tickle me! He knew that I'm scared of tickling, and he did it purposely!" Ryou shouted indignantly.

" If not, how are you going to remember what I told you?" Yami Bakura snorted.

" Shut up! Yami Bakura! Yuugi, I do not want to say that 'I told you so', but—I told you so that Yami Bakura's not killing Ryou. You're just letting your imagination run wild," Yami Yuugi said.

" I know," Yuugi said in shame. " I admit that I acted too rashly."

" Hey! Who told you I'm going to kill somebody?" Yami Bakura shouted indignantly.

" Nobody," they all said together.

At this moment, they heard sirens from outside the house.

" Who called the police?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" Um…I called them actually. Because I thought…well you know, Yami Bakura had killed Ryou…" Yuugi said sheepishly.

" How was the victim inside the house? Murderer! Surrender yourself now!" a voice called out.

" I think we have had a big explanation for the police officers now" Yami Yuugi sighed…

After nearly an hour, they finally got the police officers to believe them that there were no murderers for them to catch. But they were warned for making false report, and they vowed never to do it again.

" Lets go home Yuugi," Yami Yuugi said, looking wan and tired.

" Are you alright?" Yami Bakura asked him, looking concerned.

" Now I really agree with Yuugi and Ryou. You had really changed a lot," Yami Yuugi smiled. " I'm fine. I'm just having a sore body from knocking the door down. Ryou got to repair the door once again!" Yami Yuugi laughed.

With that, they all went home, and get ready for school for the next day…

So how's the story? I must admit that it's totally OOCness. Thanks to lynnwoo once again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: Hi! I'm back again. I'm so busy now. I've got school, homework, tests and band practices! It's a wonder I can even update the story! I hope you readers will enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story except for the plot. **_

" Ring! Ring! Ring!" the alarm clock was ringing on its way. Yami Malik groaned. He groped around for his alarm clock, and suddenly, there's a loud crash.

Yami Malik froze, as he knew he had broken his beloved Hello Kitty clock.

" _**My Kitty clock! My poor Kitty clock**_!" Yami Malik screamed.

The whole town could have sworn that they had heard Yami Malik's scream…

At school, Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi were bickering again. Yuugi and Ryou sighed in perfect unison at their yamis. Until…

" Good morning!" came Malik's voice.

Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi stopped their argument and turned to greet Malik. But then, they saw Yami Malik's face.

" What happened to you?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" My Kitty clock broke," Yami Malik mumbled.

" Your…Kitty clock?" Yami Yuugi asked, thinking about Yami Malik's obsession with Hello Kitties, trying hard to hide his laughter.

" Uh huh," Yami Malik replied as Yami Bakura began to choke on his laughter.

" So the high girly scream I heard this morning when I woke up was from our Yami Malik!" Yami Bakura laughed.

" Stop laughing," growled Yami Malik, his face turned as black as thunder.

" Okay," Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura said in unison.

They went to their classroom, and sat down.

" What subjects are we having for today?" Yami Bakura asked.

" Oh, it's Home Economics," Yami Yuugi said, looking at his timetable.

" What's that?" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik asked.

" I don't know," Yami Yuugi replied.

" Fancy you three idiots _**not**_ knowing what Home Economics is, just as I've suspected, three fools coming to school isn't the _**brightest**_ solution for you," came a sneer, breaking their conversation.

The three yamis need not even turn back to see who it was. Of course, they knew that it was the oh-I'm-so-high-above-you-all-you-must-listen-to-me CEO, Seto Kaiba.

" Oh, so genius, since you're a know it all, what's this Home Economics huh?" Yami Bakura asked.

" That's for you to find out _**yourself**_," Kaiba snarled, and went away.

" Stupid knows it all! I bet that's because you _**don't know**_ what Home Economics is, so you don't dare to tell us! Right, Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura yelled. "Pharaoh? Tomb Keeper?" Yami Bakura asked again, turning back expecting to see Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik.

But instead, he saw a bunch of girls…

" What do you think you are doing to our poor Seto? You meany-head! Apologize to him at once!" a girl snarled.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik sneak away.

" Come back! You deserters! Wait till I get my hands on you! It _**will**_ be bloody!" Yami Bakura got no further as the girls engulfed him.

" _**Help**_!" Yami Bakura screeched, but then, he got struck with a brilliant idea…

" _**Look! Seto Kaiba is giving out autographs and signed photographs**_!"

" Where? Where is he? Why can't we see him?" the girls asked, searching everywhere for Kaiba.

" Over there! Near the Principal's office!" Yami Bakura exclaimed, and continued " I think your girls better go get it now while stock last! I can already see a whole group of girls surrounding him."

With that, the girls abandoned him, and ran towards the direction of the Principal's office to get their autographs and signed photographs from Kaiba.

"_**Stupid girls**_", Yami Bakura thought.

He ran off to the Home Economics classroom, and saw Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik were already there, smirking at him.

" So how did you feel, trap by a bunch of girls?" Yami Yuugi asked sarcastically.

" I bet you felt _**great**_," Yami Malik said, laughing.

" Hey, didn't someone just tell me that he broke his precious Hello Kitty clock? And now there he was, laughing his head off," Yami Bakura said, cocking his head to one side and pretended to be thinking hard. This stopped Yami Malik laughing immediately, and he went back on his mourning on his clock.

" So how did you escape from those _**monsters**_? They were quite a evil bunch," Yami Yuugi said.

" Of course _**I**_ have _**my own clever way**_ of escaping from all those monsters. You can't believe what _**I**_ had done," Yami Bakura said superiorly.

At this moment, a loud roar came from the Principal's office.

" What are you girls doing outside my office?" the Principal's loud booming voice could be heard despite the fact that it was on the ground floor, while the Home Economics classroom was on the second floor.

" Get back to your classes immediately!" the Principal boomed.

" There, there! Seto Kaiba is there! Let's go get his autograph and signed photographs now!" the girls yelled, ignoring the Principal.

Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik could simply hear Kaiba's yell of surprise, being engulfed by a sea of girls.

" Seto! Where's your autograph and signed photograph?" the girls screeched.

" _**What autographs? What signed photographs? Who told you all this crap**_?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

" But Bakura just told us that you are giving out all those things," the girls said in unison.

" That Baka!" Kaiba cursed softly, and said, " Now get it in your _**pea-sized brain**_ that I'm _**not**_ giving any autographs or photographs. And I _**never**_ will. Now get out of my sight!" he yelled.

" Am I invisible or what?!" the Principal bellowed.

This brought the girls back to reality. They quickly scrammed off to their respective classrooms.

" So, the _**clever way**_ you told us is that you told all of them that Kaiba is giving out these autographs and photos?" Yami Yuugi asked, thinking that it was ridiculous.

" Yeah! Don't you guys think that it was a _**bright idea**_ of mine?" Yami Bakura said, looking very proud.

" I think it's not a very good idea. Kaiba's going to get his revenge on you," Yami Malik said.

" I'll be glad. Haven't you heard that revenge's _**sweet**_? I _**longed**_ to get into a fight," Yami Bakura said, rubbing his hands…

Kaiba growled, and slowly climbed the stairs, to the Home Economics classroom. He walked towards Yami Bakura and yelled " Baka! Why did you tell the girls that I'm giving out my autographs and photographs?! You imbecile! Just you wait! I'll get you for this!"

" I'm _**waiting**_," Yami Bakura said in a mocking tone.

Kaiba looked as if he was a volcano, on the verge to erupt any moment, including now. Yami Bakura did not sense the danger, and continued mocking him. Finally, Kaiba could not take it any longer. He leapt into the air, and reached for Yami Bakura's neck, ready to strangle him. Everybody in the classroom looked at them with horror. Ryou looked as if he was about to faint.

Kaiba strangled Yami Bakura, making him go green. Yami Malik could simply imagine the headline news tomorrow: HIGH SCHOOL KID STRANGLED HIS CLASSMATE TO DEATH JUST BECAUSE HE SAID THAT HE WAS GIVING OUT AUTOGRAPHS AND SIGNED PHOTOS!

Yami Yuugi could no longer stand this. He stood up and raised himself to his full height.

" Stop strangling him now! You'll kill him!" he shouted.

But Kaiba just shoved him aside. Yami Bakura saw what was happening. He balled his fists, and punched Kaiba hard on the face. Due to the pain, he released Yami Bakura, letting him breathe.

" You can mess with _**me**_, but _**not**_ with any one of my friends, pompous brat!" Yami Bakura hissed.

Not wanting to miss the great chance on beating Kaiba up, Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik joined in the fight. At this moment, their teacher came in.

" What in the seven hell are you four doing?" she asked in disbelief. " Ryou, Yuugi, Malik and Seto, why are you fighting?"

" Excuse me, but I'm not Yuugi. I'm Atemu, Yuugi's brother. This is Bakura, and that is Marik," Yami Yuugi said.

" Oh…so you three are the new students," the teacher said, admiring Yami Yuugi's good-looking face, Yami Bakura's strong build and Yami Malik's muscular arms. She came back to reality after a few moments, and said, " But that didn't explain why you four are fighting! Now! There will be detention for you four today after school."

Yami Yuugi can't believe this. He had just been in school for the…first…second…third…fourth…yeah! Fifth day, and he got a detention. It's _**NOT**_ fair! He glared at Kaiba, who's the cause of all this, and turned his gaze to his shoes.

" Seto, I'm so disappointed in you. I've thought that you would be a gentleman who doesn't get into fight. But never in my dreams that you will be fighting with others!" the teacher said, and Kaiba was forced to hear her lecture.

Finally, she stopped her yakking. They went back to their seats and settled down. To their dismay, Kaiba was to be grouped with them.

" Today," the teacher started, while Yami Bakura yawned when hearing her irritating voice again, " we are going to make popcorns."

Everybody in class gave a false enthusiastic cheer, and went silence again, most likely they all went back to sleep.

After the teacher had given them the instructions on how to prepare the popcorns, Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and an unwilling Kaiba started preparing their popcorns. The instructions were like enough oil to cover the bottom of a saucepan with about 1 tablespoon of vegetable oil. Make sure it's not too little that the popcorn might burn and not too much that it will be too greasy.

2.Keep the flame to medium heat.

3.Add properly measured amount of popcorn when the oil is hot. Place the lid on the saucepan.

4.Leave it for few seconds until the kernel cook. Shake the saucepan occasionally to stop the popcorn from burning.

5.When the popping slows remove pan from the burner.

6.Pour the popcorn in a bowl and add salt or butter according to your taste.

" Um…so how do we do it?" Yami Yuugi asked, with no idea on what the instruction's all about.

" How do I know?" Yami Bakura shrugs.

" I think we'll follow what the girls at the next group is doing," Yami Malik said.

" Stupid fools. We'll follow the instructions. Now, coat the saucepan with the vegetable oil!" Kaiba said.

Yami Yuugi gave him a glare, and started coating the saucepan with _**large**_ amount of oil.

" Now _**what**_?" he hissed.

" Can't you read? Follow the instructions and don't bother me. I'm going to do it by myself," Kaiba snarled, and went to an individual section to make his own popcorn. Well, the truth is that he _**doesn't**_ know how to make all this stupid popcorns. He can easily order his servants to make it for him, so why bother trying to find out how to make them? But now in school, he must make them by _**himself**_! He began to hate everything in this room. The stupid saucepan, stupid popcorn, stupid bottle of oil…

" I think we need to wait for the oil to heat up and put the popcorn in," Yami Yuugi said.

After a few minutes, the oil finally heat up. Yami Bakura excitingly throws all the popcorn kernels in, and waited for the effect. To all of their horror, the popcorn kernels began popping madly at them.

" Argh!!!! Stop the explosion! We're going to be killed by popping popcorns!!!" the three of them cried.

Every one in the room looked at them, stupefied. Yuugi, Ryou and Malik were trying to cover their faces with books to cover their shame, because everyone's looking at them when they saw that the three idiots who yelled were their 'brother'.

The teacher quickly went over to them, and turned off the gas stove. The popping still continued, but after a few minutes, it finally ceased.

Kaiba was laughing madly at them, and had conveniently forgotten all about his still heating oil. Well, he nearly emptied the _**whole bottle of oil**_ due to his carelessness, and it was now bubbling madly, and started to shoot out from the saucepan, and scalded him. And now it was his turn to shout for help.

" Help! HELP! _**I'm burnt alive**_! Help! I'll pay you _**anything**_ you want, but just help me turn this thing off!!!!" he screamed in anguish.

The teacher sighed. Now, she doubted that Kaiba was _**ever going to be a gentleman**_. She quickly went over to his side, and turned the stove off. But this time, the bubbling took a longer time to cease, because Kaiba had turned the fire on in the highest heat.

After that entire ruckus, the teacher gathered the four of them to her table.

" Now, I'm going to give you four a different recipe. You make the popcorns using the _**microwave**_. Now, go back to your station. It would be easy this time, so I don't expect any more trouble," the teacher said.

You could simply imagine the look on Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura, Kaiba and Yami Malik's faces when they heard the word _**microwave**_. They went back to their station with wobbly legs, and stared at each other. They all had the same flashback.

Flashback

" _**Hmm… How do we cook this?" Yami Malik asked Yami Bakura, indicating to the pasta on his hands.**_

"_**Who knows? Lets see, the instructions here says that we either put it in the microwave or into boiling water." Yami Bakura said. Yami Malik looked at him, impressed " Wow! You actually know how to read all this barbaric words!"**_

" _**Well, I learnt it from my hikari." Yami Bakura said, looking proud.**_

_**Yami Yuugi was already starting to fry the eggs. **_

" _**Are you guys done? Just get on with your work." He yelled at the two them.**_

" _**Pharaoh, where's the microwave and oven? We're going to put the pasta into the microwave and the chips in the oven."**_

" _**The microwave is at the left while the oven's at the right." Yami Yuugi said as he scooped the eggs up, and had started on the sausages. The aroma of the eggs and sausages made the three yamis drool.**_

" _**Alright. Now I'm going to put the chips in the oven, while you put the pasta in the microwave alright?" Yami Bakura said to Yami Malik.**_

" _**Okay," Yami Malik replied.**_

_**After putting in the chips in the oven, Yami Bakura looked over his shoulder to see how Yami Malik was doing. To his horror, Yami Malik had not even started doing anything.**_

" _**What are you doing?" he bellowed at Yami Malik.**_

" _**Well, I don't know how to use the microwave. As you know, it is usually Malik, Rishid or Isis doing the cooking back at home," Yami Malik said, looking at the dumbstruck Yami Bakura. **_

"_**Now watch **__**how**__** to use the microwave," Yami Bakura said as he put the pasta on a **__**silver-colored**__** plate. " You place this on the plate and put it in the microwave, select the option you want and press start. Simple as that okay?"**_

_**Yami Yuugi abandoned the sausages and stared at Yami Bakura, thunderstruck.**_

" _**Are you alright, Pharaoh? You looked as if you'd seen a ghost!" Yami Bakura said as Yami Malik started laughing.**_

" _**Are we supposed to put things that reflect light in the microwave?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Malik, whose face had started to turn horribly pale.**_

_**By then, the microwave had stopped working. **_

" _**Well, it seems like there's nothing wrong," Yami Bakura said, as he started pressing the start button frantically over and over again.**_

_**Yami Malik went to take the golden chips out of the oven and placed it on the table while Yami Yuugi placed the sausages on a plate.**_

" _**What's wrong with this?" Yami Bakura fumed, getting very impatient and kicked the microwave as hard as he could with his feet.**_

"_**KABOOM!!!!!!!" The microwave exploded, and the explosion made a great hole on the roof.**_

End Of Flashback

Well, Kaiba was not there at that time, so he doesn't really know what had happened. But it was when the three yamis flee to his house, they told him what had happened, and then he knew it. He was sweating all over. He does _**not**_ want to be the victim here in this room when the microwave explodes. He quickly ran to the teacher and asked, " Teacher, may I go to the restroom please? I'm feeling a bit unwell."

" Yes you may," the teacher replied.

With that Kaiba took to his heels and ran to somewhere safe from the explosion that would happen just in a few moments…

" Do you _**really**_ want to use the microwave? We can tell the teacher that we do not want to use it," Yami Yuugi said, looking at Yami Bakura with a worried look on his face.

" Yeah, just tell the teacher. I don't want to see the school blow up like the game shop," Yami Malik said.

" Fear not. _**I**_, the King Of Thieves _**will not**_ make the _**same mistake twice**_. Now put the popcorns in," Yami Bakura said bravely.

" If you say so…" Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik said uncertainly.

With that, they put the _**whole**_ content of popcorn kernels into the microwave and turned it on. Obviously, they did not read the instructions given to them…

After a few minutes, the microwave stopped.

" Are we supposed to take the popcorns out?" Yami Malik asked.

" I think so," Yami Yuugi said, eyeing at the microwave. It was too dark to see anything inside, but he was sure that he saw some things _**bursting**_ their way _**out**_.

Yami Bakura went to open the lid of the microwave and the popcorn burst out from it. As the microwave was overheated, it exploded too, causing all the fluffy popcorns to fly to the air and fall down like snowflakes. Every one in the room looked at it with adore, until they were in a sea of the popcorn…

Down at the gymnastic hall, Kaiba was chuckling to himself…

The Principal in his office heard the loud explosion and hurried to the Home Economics classroom. He fumbled with the doorknob, but still can't open the door. After a few moments struggling with the doorknob, he finally managed to wrenched it apart, only to see the classroom in a disastrous mess…

_**Author's note: So how's the story? I simply abandoned my homework and typed this chapter. Please give me a review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

" It's all because of you

_**Author's note: Sorry for delaying the update! I've got loads of homework to do! Anyway, please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **_

" It's all because of you! If you had read the instructions _**carefully**_, all this would not had happened, and _**I **_would not be here cleaning up all this mess!" Yami Yuugi hissed under his breath, glaring at Yami Bakura while he picked up the popcorns all over the room.

" You can't blame me. You also had a part in reading the instructions," Yami Bakura growled.

Everybody had been left the classroom, except the three yamis, and they started to think what had happened a few hours ago…

Flashback

The Principal in his office heard the loud explosion and hurried to the Home Economics classroom. He fumbled with the doorknob, but still can't open the door. After a few moments struggling with the doorknob, he finally managed to wrench it apart, only to see the classroom in a disastrous mess.

He saw a class of pupils buried in a _**sea**_ of popcorns, and the teacher is yelling her head off about three students called Atemu, Bakura and Marik. He groped around the classroom, and finally, he reached the teacher's desk, which looks like it had just survived from a ferocious war.

" What the heck is going on?" he roared.

The teacher and students could only point feebly at the three yamis.

After evacuating the pupils from the classroom, he asked the teacher what had happened. He learnt that it was three students called Atemu, Bakura and Malik who had caused all this mess.

" Sent these three scalawag to my office immediately!" he said. With that, he went back to his office.

" Do you two sense what _**I**_ sense?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" Is it that we're going to be eulogize cuz we had broken the record of making the _**most **_amount of popcorns in just a _**few minutes**_?" Yami Bakura scoffed.

" You still have the humor to joke about? I think we're going to get a _**lifetime**_ detention! Or maybe, we'll have to stuff _**all**_ the popcorns that we had made down our throats!" Yami Malik wailed madly, and had put something into his pocket.

Yuugi, Ryou and Malik walked towards them.

" Why did you not tell teacher that you three don't know how to use the microwave? Why did you not follow the instructions? Why-" Ryou was cut off by Yami Bakura.

" Can you stop rubbing salt on the wound? Can't you see that we're sorry for what we did? Can't you just SHUT UP?!" Yami Bakura shouted.

But Ryou just snorted.

" If you get into any trouble, everybody will remember that _**I**_ tried to warn you."

The three yamis were now on their way to the Principal's office, and they were dreading it. After what it seemed like a whole millennia, they finally reached the Principal's office. They gulped, rapped on the door, and went in.

The first thing Yami Malik noticed is that the Principal's face was as black as thunder, and looked as if he was ready to give them a great beating. But luckily, Yami Malik thought, nowadays, they cannot cane the pupils in school unless they had committed serious offence. The microwave exploding is just an accident, so, Yami Malik was 150 sure that they weren't going to get caned by the Principal. He secretly took out the popcorn he had hidden in his pocket, and stuffed it into his ears. This will prevent any crap that the Principal is telling them.

When the Principal saw Yami Bakura, he bellowed " _**You again**_?"

Yami Bakura just looked at him innocently and said nothing.

After they had sat down, the Principal started screaming and yelling about what a great mess they had made, how they had lost a microwave, how dangerous it is, how lucky they are that no one was injured…blah, blah, blah. Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura was already suffering from the infuriating voice of the Principal, but what he had said next made them paler than ever.

" Now you three will have detention for the _**whole of this month**_, clean up the Home Economics classroom, and pay for the lost of the microwave which was 2100. Now, no more gobbledygook from you three, or I'll kick you out of the school. Now _**scram**_!" he bellowed.

With that, the three yamis immediately removed themselves from that hell.

" Did you hear _**what**_ he said? He told _**us**_ to _**pay**_ for the microwave! Do you know how much we each have to pay? 700! Do you _**even have any money**_? I'm afraid I've got _**none**_! I'm going to sent that beast to the darkest corner of the Shadow Realm, set his empty shell ablaze, and blow his ashes to all directions!" Yami Bakura said his face masked with pure anger.

" Now calm down. We'll just have to save up our money and pay for the microwave. I can ask Isis to lend me the money," Yami Malik said, taking out the popcorn from his ears.

Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi looked at the popcorns, then at Yami Malik. Realization struck them. So Yami Malik had left them to listen to the Principal's nagging, while he stuff popcorns into his ears to block all those scolding.

" Why didn't you give us the popcorns too? It would have save us from all those dressing-down!" Yami Bakura said looking very unsatisfied that Yami Malik could get away from the Principal's lecture.

" Stop it. Tomb Keeper, did you _**just**_ said that Isis can lend you the money?" Yami Yuugi asked, sounding hopeful.

" Yeah. Why? You want me to help you plead with my hikari's bossy sister? Well, Heh Heh. There's _**always a price to pay**_…" Yami Malik said slyly, and Yami Yuugi looked at him uncertainly.

" Don't plead with _**him **_Pharaoh. _**I**_ have a _**even better way of getting the money easily**_," Yami Bakura said, his eyes flickering with mischief.

" You know, I _**hate**_ to see that look you're giving me now, because it simply means trouble. And after the incident on the microwave, I doubt I'm going to believe you. So tell me, what are you planning this time? Are you going to grab Ryou's savings again? Or are you planning to rob other people?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" Don't always think _**so lowly**_ of me. I had a even better plan than all the lame ideas of yours," Yami Bakura droned, making Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik lean in closer to hear him, " _**We're going to rob a bank**_."

Yami Bakura looked at them, expecting a reply, " _**Well**_?"

For a spit second, no one reacts. They were too stunned to say anything. Yami Yuugi was the first to recover.

" Are you stupid? The police would catch us! For Ra's sake, please use your mind before you say anything!" he bellowed.

" Yeah! Robbing a bank means a ticket straight to the jail! Sometimes, I wonder how can idiots like _**you**_ became the King Of Thieves," Yami Malik agreed.

" Hey! I've just come up with a _**spectacular**_ idea, and there you go, screaming and shouting at me!" Yami Bakura said, looking annoyed.

" Now stop the planning and get on with the cleaning. I've got a feeling that it would be a long day…" Yami Yuugi said, and they all agreed.

End Of Flashback

And now back to Earth, our Pharaoh, Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper are cursing and swearing under their breath.

Yami Malik took some popcorns and popped them in his mouth.

" You know what? If there's a competition on making the _tastiest_ popcorns, I'm sure we'll win," Yami Malik said, munching on the popcorn.

" Corrections. It should be a competition to see who make the _**most amount of popcorns**_," Yami Bakura said with sarcasm.

" Just shut up and get on with your work," Yami Yuugi grunted.

They spent the next few hours cleaning up the popcorn. They began to have fun by throwing popcorns at each other. Slowly, the game became a war…

They used tables as their base, and grabbed a hand full of popcorns, which were now their bombs. Whomever the 'bomb' hit will have to be punished by eating up the popcorns that they had thrown. So far, only Yami Malik enjoyed eating the popcorns…

While the three yamis were having fun, Yuugi, Ryou and Malik were real worried. They had heard that the yamis would have a whole month of detention, and they must pay for the lost of the microwave. Yuugi and Ryou had already coughed out all their savings, ready to pay the lost of the microwave for Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

But Malik just said, " I'm sure my yami can sell _**all**_ his collections of Hello Kitties. He will get more money than he bargain for, as all his collection are very rare, so why bother to help him pay? Let it be a lesson learnt for him."

Seto was laughing his head off when he heard the loud explosion. He was sure that the three idiots would get punished. But now, he was having some trouble. Due to squatting for a long time, he found his legs numb, and was unable to walk…

" HAHAHAHA! You got hit for the fourth time!" Yami Bakura laughed at Yami Yuugi.

Splat! A cluster of popcorns hit Yami Bakura. He glared at Yami Yuugi, who was now the one laughing his head off.

Suddenly, the door was opened. The three yamis panic, thinking that the intruder was the Principal. They quickly threw the popcorns they had at hand at the person who was coming in.

To their surprise, it was the staggering Seto Kaiba, and he looked _**M-U-D-E-R-O-U-S**_. They laughed at the CEO, and continued playing, ignoring him completely.

Kaiba wiped the popcorns off his face and said " You three will get it from me! Remember!" With that, he limps away.

" What's wrong with him?" Yami Yuugi asked, observing Kaiba limp.

" No idea," Yami Bakura and Yami Malik replied.

They finished their battle and cleaned up the room. It was lunchtime now, and they all rushed down to the canteen…

_**Author's note: How's the story? I hoped it's fine. Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

They reached the canteen, and quickly lined up to buy their lunch

_**Author's note: Hi! I'm back again! Thanks for reviewers who had reviewed me, and no thanks to those who had not! Anyway, this is chapter 10 of the story. I think the story's going to end pretty soon. Anyway, please enjoy reading it and drop me a review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the plot in this story.**_

They reached the canteen, and quickly lined up to buy their lunch. There were already snake-like queues in front of each store. Yami Bakura groaned as he sees that he needs to wait for a very long time.

So, he simply pushed other people who were in front of the queue away, and went to buy his food. No one dares to say anything, as they were all afraid of him. Yami Yuugi snorted and waited patiently for his turn with Yami Malik.

After Yami Bakura had bought his food, he raced to the tables hurriedly. But unfortunately for him, he slipped over a puddle of drinks, and was on all fours. His tray with his lunch flew up into the air, and—_**Splat!**_ It hit Kaiba in the face, and his food and drinks dirtied Kaiba's clothes.

" _**Argh**_!! _**My clothes**_!!" Kaiba screamed all girly-like in horror as he saw that his nicely ironed uniform was ruined.

Everybody in the canteen was silenced while they watch the drama unfolded before their eyes.

Kaiba pulled Yami Bakura up from the floor by his collar and punched him hard in the face so fast that even the usually swift King Of Thieves could not even react to anything.

" How dare _**you**_ punched _**me**_, you pathetic excuse for a living?! _**Now DIE**_!!" Yami Bakura screeched, and jumped on Kaiba.

He started pulling on his hair, and beat the crap out of him. Kaiba was screaming bloody murder while everybody in the canteen stared at them in horror. Ryou could only cover his face and pretend nothing had happened, and pretended not to know who Yami Bakura was.

" Get off me! _**GET OFF ME NOW**_!!" Kaiba yelled hysterically, waving his arms about madly.

The teachers and school attendants tried to separate the two of them, but to no avail. It was when Yami Bakura heard the footsteps of the Principal, he then quickly get away from Kaiba, and pushed Yami Yuugi forward. When the Principal came, what he saw was Yami Yuugi struggling with Kaiba.

" What are you two doing? I thought I had _**just**_ scolded you," the Principal points at Yami Yuugi, " And here you are fighting with another boy! _**Are you tired of living**_?" he boomed.

" No! I swear that it is not _**me**_! It's Ya-…it's Bakura!" Yami Yuugi protested, frantically pointing his finger at the now smirking Tomb Robber.

" No, principal, I'd just reach the canteen, and I saw both of them yelling and fighting, because _**Atemu**_ had accidentally spilt his food on Kaiba's shirt when he slipped," Yami Bakura said, putting on his most innocent look.

Yami Yuugi looked at Yami Bakura with complete horror. Just as he thought Yami Bakura was a true, loyal friend, there he was, accusing him of doing something he did not do. "So this was what a _**good**_ friend does…" Yami Yuugi thought.

" Now, pupils, _**who**_ did you all see, fighting with Mr. Kaiba?" the principal asked.

Everybody in the canteen looked at Yami Yuugi, then at Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura glared at them with his death look. They all gulped, including the teachers and school attendants, then points at Yami Yuugi, and said, " It was Atemu."

Yami Yuugi _**could not believe**_ his eyes and ears. _I must be dreaming_ he thought. But no. It's _**real**_. But to his surprise, Kaiba got up and points at Yami Bakura, and said, " No Principal, it's that wretched Bakura who fight with me. It's none of Atemu's business."

Yami Yuugi's face was filled with gratitude towards Kaiba. " _**Thank you for telling the truth**_!" he gushed at him, completely forgetting the fact that Kaiba is his archenemy.

" I'm just stating the _**facts**_," Kaiba said coldly at him, and went away to clean himself.

Yami Bakura was dumbstruck. He had not expected Kaiba to tell the truth. He glanced at the Principal and gulped. The Principal was swelling with anger.

" Now _**I'll**_ teach you the lesson for _**not**_ telling the truth, and put the blame on other people!" he bellowed, and grabbed Yami Bakura at the neck, and dragged him to his office like a dog, most likely to give another scolding.

Yami Bakura yelled and thrashed his arms about; swearing that he'll sent him to the Shadow Realm in _**no**_ time. But the Principal just shook him off and off they went, to the door of his office, which was like entering the gates of hell to Yami Bakura…

Ryou quickly ran to Yami Yuugi.

" Sorry Atemu, I'll punish Bakura for pushing the blame on you," he said.

" I bet the Principal will give him _**enough**_ punishment, so I think you need not have extra punishment for him. Look, I've got to rush to my detention now, see you after school Ryou. Tell Yuugi that I'm not coming home for dinner," Yami Yuugi replied, and rushed to his Home Economics teacher's office.

Yami Malik follows him. When they reached there, they saw that Kaiba was already there, seated at the chair writing lines, his clothes still had the stains of Yami Bakura's lunch, but most of it was cleaned off.

" You two _**finally**_ came. Where's Bakula?" the teacher asked.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik had to restrain themselves from laughing.

" Mind you, it is _**Bakura**_, not Bakula," Yami Bakura walked in and snarled.

" Stop the rattling. Now you three, I've got special orders from the Principal that you three must wash the toilet. So now, here are the pails and brushes. Now get on with your work," the teacher said, thrusting them with the pails and brushes.

Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik looked at her with horror.

Yami Yuugi is thinking " _**What??**_ _**She**_ is ordering _**me**_, the Pharaoh to _**wash the toilet?**_ Dream on!

Yami Bakura: Come again? _**Me**_, the King Of Thieves cleaning the stinky, smelly, filthy toilet?! Never in a million years!

Yami Malik: Washing the toilet? You stupid fool must be _**joking**_. I've got _**more important**_ thing to do than to wash that rundown toilet of yours.

Kaiba doubled up with laughter. He had never thought of anything worst than writing lines. But now, he knew he was counted lucky, because the three idiots are going to wash the toilet, while he is seated here in the air conditioned room, writing lines. He can simply imagine the stinky toilet now. He had never wanted to set foot in the toilet since he first went into the toilet. It was revolting! The first time he went in is because he wanted to wash his face to refresh himself. But to his horror, when he stepped into the toilet, it was like stepping in to a reeking rat hole. He had cleaned his clothes at the basin in the canteen where they wash their hands just now.

" Um…teacher, could we _**not**_ wash the toilet? Yami Yuugi asked politely.

" Yeah, why can _**Kaiba**_ write lines while _**w**_e wash the toilet? Does that mean that _**rich people**_ can have _**special discount**_?" Yami Malik asked, trying to mind his manners.

" I'm sorry, but that is the order I've got from the Principal," the teacher replied.

" Who cares about what that meany-head had got to say? I'm _**not**_ going to wash the toilet," Yami Bakura said defiantly.

" Well, if that's the case, I'll have to tell the Principal then," the teacher shrugged.

That immediately silenced Yami Bakura, so with no choice, they set off to the toilet…

_**Author's note: How was the story? I hoped it's fine. Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

The three yamis were marching to the stomach-turning toilet

_**Author's note: Here comes another chapter! Thanks to my three reviewers! You all are great! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the plot.**_

The three yamis were marching to the stomach-turning toilet. On their way there, Yami Yuugi did not even speak to Yami Bakura when he was asking him what they were going to do.

" Why don't you talk to _**me**_?" Yami Bakura asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

" Who would want to speak to _**you**_?" Yami Yuugi said, and continued walking.

" Hey, you _**can't**_ expect me to pounce on the Principal, and say " Oh! _**I'm**_ the one who fight with Kaiba! Come and punish me now!" right?" Yami Bakura hissed.

" A _**true **_friend does not push the blame to his other friends," Yami Yuugi replied curtly.

They finally reached the hell. Even with the door closed, they can smell the stink from here. They gulped, and pushed the door open, and enter into the cauldron of the stinky toilet.

" So what do we do now?" Yami Malik asked.

" Wash it clean of course!" Yami Yuugi said, and set off to work.

The toilet was very disgusting. With pee and poo all around. Yami Bakura braced himself, and started taking the water hose to spray at the mess in each cubicle. Yami Yuugi refilled the pails with water and splashed it around. Yami Malik took detergent, sprayed it on the walls, and begun scrubbing them clean.

They seemed to have worked for hours, and their muscles were all aching. They finally finished cleaning it. To create some fun, Yami Bakura used the water hose to spray at Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik. So, Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik used their pails of water and detergent to spray at him. They had so much fun spraying at each other with water and detergent until they were exhausted. They were completely drenched. They looked around, only to find the toilet's in a mess again.

" It's all because of _**you**_ that we had to clean the toilet _**once again**_!" Yami Yuugi seethed at Yami Bakura.

" You were also enjoying the fun. So, you can't blame me," Yami Bakura protested angrily.

" You-" Yami Yuugi started to throw an insult to Yami Bakura, but was stopped by Yami Malik.

" Don't waste your energy Pharaoh, _**we**_ three had the part in creating all this mess, so let's clean it up," Yami Malik said, too tired to listen to Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura's arguing.

Finally, they had finished the awful job on cleaning the toilet. At this moment, Kaiba came in and said " Don't you think it's _**still**_ stinky?" Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik sniffed around. Sure it's stinky, but not as before.

" Catch this," Kaiba said to Yami Yuugi, and threw a can of air freshener. With that, he walked away.

Yami Yuugi looked at the can of air freshener. He had not even see it before, not to even mention what it would do, or how to use it.

" What is this for?" Yami Yuugi asked the two yamis.

" According to my hikari, it is to _**freshen**_ the air," Yami Malik said.

" Freshen the air? How do you freshen the air when you can't even see it?" Yami Bakura snorted.

" Shut your trap. You just press the button, and see," Yami Malik said.

With that, Yami Yuugi pressed the button and a whiff of over-powering sick smell of flowers came out.

" So _**this**_ is what you called _**freshening the air up**_?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Malik, pinching his nose.

" The smell's like this because this is the flowery flavour. We normally use the lavender flavour," Yami Malik said.

" Cut with the crap. Let's just spray it around and get it over and done with," Yami Bakura snarled, and snatched the can of air freshener and spray it around.

" Eek! Stop it!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik yelled, as they cannot take the sick flowery smell.

After Yami Bakura emptied the whole content of the air freshener, he aimed the can at the bin and threw it. He then walked out of the toilet, leaving the suffocating Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik alone.

The two yamis quickly ran out of the toilet and gasp for fresh air.

" _**This**_ is what I called _**fresh air**_," Yami Yuugi said to Yami Malik who was nodding his head in agreement.

They went back to the teacher's office and saw that Yami Bakura was already there, writing lines.

" Teacher we've finished cleaning the toilet," the two of them said.

" Okay. Now write lines," the teacher replied.

" _**What**_? I thought we'd already washed the toilet? Why still write lines?" Yami Yuugi protested, " You should know I'm already _**giving you face**_ helping you wash the toilet!"

" I'm sorry, but this is the Principal's rules. You can ask your white-hair friend," the teacher replied, indicating at Yami Bakura, who was scribbling in the paper instead of writing his hundred lines.

" I _**never**_ agreed to write any lines for you teacher. Here is what I have for you," he said, thrusting the paper with the scribbling on it to her. " Let's go Pharaoh, Tomb Keeper."

" Stop right there! I'll tell the Principal," the teacher warned.

" Then I'm _**so sorry**_ but to brainwash you, _**Missy**_," Yami Malik said, taking out his Millennium Rod to brainwash the teacher.

A flash of light, the teacher's down.

" Let's go," Yami Malik said.

Without second thoughts, the three yamis walked out of the office, leaving the teacher waking up, asking herself _**" Who am I? " **_

At the gate, they can see Kaiba waiting for his limo. He was reading a book titled " How to be rich overnight".

" Fancy him reading _**such**_ a book when he's already so _**rich**_. He is such a greedy soul. I'm sure the Shadow Realm will find him _**delicious**_," Yami Bakura said, tugging at his Millennium Ring, but was stopped by Yami Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi walked towards Kaiba, and said " Thank you for giving us that air freshener."

But Kaiba ignored him and continued reading his stupid book.

" Hey, are you deaf? Can you hear me?" Yami Yuugi waved his hands around Kaiba.

" Can't you see that someone was trying to be rich _**overnight**_? Just ignore that brat and go," Yami Bakura said, pulling Yami Yuugi away, but not before Yami Yuugi heard Kaiba saying " _**You're welcome**_."

" Did you hear it? Kaiba just said 'you're welcome' to the Pharaoh!" Yami Malik said on their way going home.

" Yeah, so what?" Yami Bakura asked.

" I think the ice in Kaiba's heart had been melted by the Pharaoh's fiery eyes! I think the _**CEO likes the Pharaoh**_!" Yami Malik cooed.

" Shut up! Yami Malik. Kaiba's just trying to be _**nice**_," Yami Yuugi said, hitting Yami Malik playfully, blushing madly.

The stupid Kaiba likes the Pharaoh? It that a joke?! Yami Bakura was going to laugh to his death. Never in his whole life had he thought that the idiot Kaiba had wanted to befriend the Pharaoh let alone like him. He sniggered at the thought of Kaiba snuggling with Yami Yuugi.

" Huh?" Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik looked at him, surprised.

" Nothing," he replied, and walked straight back home.

Yami Yuugi walked to nearby fast-food restaurant and had his dinner. To his surprise, he met Kaiba.

" Hi!" he said cheerfully.

" Hi," Kaiba replied.

They sat on the same table and had their dinner.

" Kaiba, do you really hate me so much because that I'm the King Of Games?" Yami Yuugi asked suddenly.

Kaiba was taken aback by Yami Yuugi's sudden question, but he just nodded his head. " Yeah. Because I'm always the best in everything, until someone came barging in snatching my title," Kaiba spat honestly.

" Then why are you talking to me now?" Yami Yuugi asked, amused.

" Well, it's actually a dare. My brother Mokuba dares me to befriend you for a week without killing you or argue with you. If I'd a choice, I rather die than be friends with you," Kaiba hissed.

" It's fine with me. I don't mind not being your friend," Yami Yuugi said, finished his dinner. " I'm going now." With that, he walked out of the fast-food restaurant.

But never did Yami Yuugi know that Yami Bakura and Yami Malik had spy on the two of them.

" Hey, Tomb Keeper, I don't think the Pharaoh's going out with Kaiba," Yami Bakura said.

" I have doubts too. Maybe we were wrong about them having a relationship. Let's go," Yami Malik said, and together with Yami Bakura, they walked out of the fast-food restaurant.

_**Author's note: How's the story? Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hi

_**Author's note: Hi! I'm back again. Sorry for the delay, as I've lots of work to do, and I can't think of any new idea. Hope you readers out there would enjoy this chapter and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except for the plot.**_

On Monday, when Yami Yuugi and Yuugi had reached the school, everybody looked at Yami Yuugi and began talking non-stop.

" I've heard that Kaiba had a thing for him," said one of the chatty boys, pointing at Yami Yuugi.

" _**WHAT**_?! How could this be? Seto is _**no**_ gay! Stop spreading rumours!" a loyal Kaiba fan exclaimed.

" But Marik and Bakura had put the picture of them yesterday dating on the notice board. _**That's**_ the evidence!" the boy protested, and took the girl to the notice board. " See, I'm telling the truth."

The girl looked as if she was going to faint, and moaned " How could this be? Why would Seto choose _**a star-shaped head idiot**_ than _**the pretty and cute-looking me**_?"

The boy nearly choked. He stared at the girl from head to toe, and burst out laughing.

" Hey! What is that for?" the girl yelled at the boy who was running at breakneck speed and chased after him.

Yami Yuugi and Yuugi quickly ran to the notice board and looked at the pictures. There are pictures of Yami Yuugi and Seto in the fast-food restaurant yesterday.

" Yami, why didn't you tell me that you are dating with Kaiba?" Yuugi asked, amused by the pictures.

" I'm not dating with him! I just met him yesterday in the fast-food restaurant, and we just had a chat with each other! Nothing more than that!" Yami Yuugi yelled, ripping the pictures down and caused the whole school to look at him.

" I'm going to kill that two idiots!" Yami Yuugi hissed, and ran to the classroom and tore the door open.

" Bakura! Tomb Keeper! Get out now!" Yami Yuugi yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Oops, Ra save us," Yami Bakura and Yami Malik stared at each other.

They slowly made their way out to meet the infuriated Pharaoh each pushing the other forward.

" What is this?" Yami Yuugi asked, throwing the pictures at their face and cracking his knuckles.

" Oh it's nothing really," Yami Bakura said frantically, trying to act as if the pictures were nothing, at the same time out on his best innocent look.

" It's actually a joke to get you into trouble, but it's not me who plan it!" Yami Malik blurted, pointing at Yami Bakura quickly. " It's _**he**_ who plan it! _**Not Me**_! It's him!"

Yami Bakura smacked his head. How could he trust that stupid, spineless, cowardly, coward? During the Battle City tournament, he seemed such an intimidating, nerve-racking and daunting guy. But after knowing him for a period of time, he realized that he was just a coward with a fake mask! A coward who only cares for his own skin and his Hello Kitties!

" _**NO! DON'T PUNISH ME**_! I'm _**really sorry**_ for what I've done!" Yami Bakura yelled suddenly, pretending to be sorry. " Please! Forgive me! I'll do _**anything**_ you say! Yami Bakura immediately smacked himself mentally this time. How could he say _**that**_? Now the Pharaoh's going to do something horrible to him and knew that smile. That evil, menacing, ominous, calculating smile that the Pharaoh used when he was planning for his downfall.

" _**Really**_? All right then. I'll think of _**something**_…" Yami Yuugi smirked, tearing the pictures and walked away.

" No! _**WAIT**_! I take that back! Come back now!" Yami Bakura yelled, chasing after Yami Yuugi, who was now walking between a sea of pupils. Making it almost impossible for him to catch.

" Now I'm dead meat, all thanks to _**you**_," Yami Bakura growled at Yami Malik.

" Oh, I'm _**so**_ proud of myself," Yami Malik answered sarcastically, his cowardly character falling away once the Pharaoh disappeared.

They had their English lessons with Mrs. Swan.

" Now, for this term's inter-class play, we're having the title as ' Rapunzel ', so I want you kids to think about which character you're going to act as, and tell me tomorrow. It is not compulsory for everyone, but I hoped I'd get voluntary people to me. It does not matter which gender is playing the character as long as they disguise themselves carefully. Okay?" Mrs. Swan said.

" Yes," came the unison reply, and everybody was immediately chatting about which character they wanted to be.

Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik came over to the three yamis.

" Any chance you three are going to join the play?" they asked.

" Yami Malik and I would not be joining, but _**Bakura**_ will be joining!" Yami Yuugi exclaimed.

" What? No! I'm not ever joining that freaky thing!" Yami Bakura said firmly.

" But you give me your word saying that you'll do _**anything**_ for me. So now is the great chance to show off your _**great**_ talent on acting skills. Aren't you very good in it? Pretending to be sorry for what you had done? Now it's really a great time to show off that talent. And one more thing, _**you will be Rapunzel**_, and that's part of the deal," Yami Yuugi said, smirking at the thought of Yami Bakura wearing the princess gown, on top of a tower, letting down his- no, it suppose to be _**her**_ long beautiful hair down for the witch and prince to climb, kissing at the end. Just thinking of it made him laughed uncontrollably.

" What's so funny? I'm not going to be act in the play, and that's final! No one can force me to join those freaks in acting that stupid fairy tale!" Yami Bakura yelled.

" If you dare not to obey me, you get what's deserved for you," Yami Yuugi hissed softly.

" And what is that atrocious fate that is awaiting me?" Yami Bakura challenged.

" You know it later," Yami Yuugi said softly, his expression darkening.

So left with no choice, when Mrs. Swan came back to ask what character their acting as, Yami Bakura reluctantly put his hands up for the character ' Rapunzel '. Everybody was so shocked. Having Bakura as Rapunzel? He must be joking.

" Teacher, it's a dare by my dear friend Atemu, so don't think that I had purposely volunteered to be Rapunzel," Yami Bakura spat.

" Very well. It's really brave of you to act as a girl actually. Now I needed two more person to be the evil witch and the prince. Who wants to be the prince?" the teacher asked.

Nobody raised his or her hands. It was quite clear that Yami Bakura's Rapunzel, so no one wanted to be the prince. They simply can't imagine the horror at the end of the play, the prince is going to kiss Rapunzel, and the person acting as Rapunzel is Bakura.

" Since no one wanted to be the prince, I will choose him myself. Atemu, since you made it a dare for Bakura, why don't you be the prince? I think it's a perfect idea! Okay, Atemu, you'll be the prince," the teacher exclaimed, clapping her hands together joyfully.

You can simply imagine the horror on Yami Yuugi's face. His plan had worked perfectly well, for Yami Bakura being Rapunzel. But now, it had all backfired, and he would be the prince. Yami Bakura was laughing so loudly. Most likely, he did not know the story line for the story ' Rapunzel', and did not know that the two of them have to kiss at the end of the play. Yami Malik was trying very hard to suppress his laughter. But the next minute, he was howling madly at the thought of Yami Bakura acting as a girl, and Yami Yuugi kissing him.

" Now, who wants to be the witch? Nobody again? All right. Seto, you'll be the witch," the teacher said. " It's such a great choice! Now the three of you must learn to cooperate for the play okay?"

" Yes," the three of them said, staring at each other hatefully.

With that, their English lessons ends right here with the while class, even the Kaiba fans, laughing at the three of them about the characters their acting as.

_**Author's note: Gee. This chapter is really short. But please bear with it, as I've got examinations now! How is the story? Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

At the end of the day, everybody at school knew that Kaiba, Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura will be acting in the play

_**Author's note: Another chapter of the story! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys out there, reviewers! This chapter is mainly about the play, so read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story.**_

At the end of the day, everybody at school knew that Kaiba, Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura would be acting in the play.

" What's so funny about you being the prince? Kaiba and I should be the one who were being laughed at," Yami Bakura said, not understanding why everybody was laughing at Yami Yuugi instead of him and the pompous CEO.

" Because you're the princess, while the Pharaoh's the prince!" Yami Malik said, howling at the thought of it.

" Aren't he the Prince of Egypt in the olden days? He should be happy to have his status back," Yami Bakura replied.

Before Yami Malik could even reply, their Mathematics teacher, Mr. Lau, went in, and everyone was silenced.

" Everybody, take out your Mathematics course book," Mr. Lau said, and started droning about his favourite subject, algebra.

After a whole hour in the classroom listening to Mr. Lau babbling about how noble algebra is, the bell finally rang. Everybody ran out of the classroom immediately for their lunch. Mrs. Swan came to Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

" Atemu and Bakura, come with me. You two will not have to go for your detention for this month. It will be postpone to the next month instead because you three will have to practise for the play," Mrs. Swan said to the two of them.

" Teacher, I too don't want to go for detention!" Yami Malik wailed. " Can I have a part in the play too?" he asked.

Mrs. Swan hesitated for a moment before saying " Alright! Since someone had suddenly back out to be the father of Rapunzel for some personal reasons, you'll play the part as Rapunzel's father then."

" Thank you!" Yami Malik cried with delight.

With that, Mrs. Swan went to tell the Principal about Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik not going for their detention this month because of the school play.

The three yamis went to their classroom and saw that Kaiba was already there.

" Here's the script," he snapped, and threw three copies of it to Yami Yuugi, who caught it with great ease. He threw a copy each to Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" We must follow this stupid script? I thought we would be acting on ourselves," Yami Bakura sulked, and looked through the script.

" Sorry! I'm late!" came a familiar high-pitched voice. The three yamis and Kaiba turned their head to the doorway to confirm their worst terror. It was Anzu. Behind her, was Mrs. Swan, who looked very pleased with the characters she had had for the play.

Yami Bakura groaned as he saw Anzu. There would be no end to her babbling about friendship, and continued looking at the script.

" Why are you here?" Kaiba spat, looking rather disgusted.

" Because I'm also in the play. I'm acting as the mother of Rapunzel," Anzu replied.

" What?" Yami Malik choked and looked as if he was going to die of shock.

" Yeah. Atemu! You're here too! Which character are you playing as?" Anzu asked, quickly running towards Yami Yuugi.

" Um…the prince," Yami Yuugi replied uncertainly.

" What?!" Yami Bakura suddenly screeched, holding the play script up as high as possible, not believing his eyes.

" What's so shocking to you?" Mrs. Swan asked him, trying to calm him down.

" Why wasn't I've been informed that the Prince's going to kiss Rapunzel?" Yami Bakura asked, bewildered at the thought of he and the Pharaoh kissing in front of the whole school.

" I thought you had knew the story about Rapunzel," Mrs. Swan said.

" That's it. I'm not going to take part in this play! I'm quitting it!" Yami Bakura yelled and stomped his foot hard on the ground.

" Well, in that case, I would gladly be Rapunzel then," Anzu said.

" It's not as if I'm looking forward to it too! I'm quitting too!" Yami Yuugi yelled in unison with Yami Bakura.

" Since they can quit, I'm quitting too! I'm not going to be a witch!" Kaiba bellowed.

" Shut up! Nobody's quitting, and that's final! Sit down and get ready to rehearse the play!" Mrs. Swan roared, and everyone was silenced at that instance.

So with no other choice, they all sat down and get ready. Mrs. Swan was the narrator, so she began the play with her most solemn voice.

" Once upon a time, there was a couple who yearn for a child. At length the woman hoped that God was about to grant her desire. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen, which was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an enchantress, who had great power and was dreaded by all the world.

"One day (Anzu came in and walked to a imaginary window) the woman was standing by this window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed, which was planted with the most beautiful rampion - Rapunzel, and it looked so fresh and green that she longed for it, and had the greatest desire to eat some. This desire increased every day, and as she knew that she could not get any of it, she quite pined away, and began to look pale and miserable.

Then her husband was alarmed, and asked, (Yami Malik walks to Anzu and said in his most loving voice that practically made Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Kaiba vomit) " What ails you, dear wife?"

"Ah," Anzu replied, using her most feeble voice, "if I can't eat some of the rampion, which is in the garden behind our house, I shall die."

At this moment, Yami Malik burst out laughing madly. " You shall die?" he wheezed. " What a joke!"

This earned a smack on the head from Mrs. Swan. He immediately shut his mouth up.

"The man, who loved her, thought, _sooner than let your wife die, brings her some of the rampion yourself, let it cost what it will_. At twilight, he clambered down over the wall into the garden of the enchantress, hastily clutched a handful of rampion, and took it to his wife. She at once made herself a salad of it, and ate it greedily. It tasted so good to her - so very good, that the next day she longed for it three times as much as before. If he was to have any rest, her husband must once more descend into the garden. In the gloom of evening, therefore, he let himself down again. But when he had clambered down the wall he was terribly afraid, for he saw the enchantress standing before him."

At this point, Kaiba jumped up immediately and snarled, " How can you dare descend into my garden and steal my rampion like a thief? You shall suffer for it."

"Ah," answered Yami Malik in his most pathetic voice, "let mercy take the place of justice, I only made up my mind to do it out of necessity. My wife saw your rampion from the window, and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not got some to eat."

" Then," Mrs. Swan continued, "the enchantress allowed her anger to be softened."

Kaiba said as nicely as could ""If the case be as you say, I will allow you to take away with you as much rampion as you will, only I make one condition, you must give me the child which your wife will bring into the world. It shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother."

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura burst out laughing at this point upon hearing Kaiba saying that he would care for Rapunzel like a mother. Mrs. Swan sighed and shook her head. _I wonder when can I get the play to act as smoothly as expected, _she thought…

After three hours of practising, they can finally go home. Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were rather glad that they had not rehearsed the later part where the Prince and Rapunzel met. It would be…_**NIGHTMARE**_!

" You know what?" Yami Yuugi said to Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" What?"

" I've read that fairy tale somewhere before, and I'm very sure that the Prince and Rapunzel did not kiss. They just met, Rapunzel's tears fell into the Prince's blind eyes, he could see again, and they lived happily ever after with their son and daughter," Yami Yuugi said.

" I'm going to do some research on it today. Want to come to the library with me?" Yami Bakura asked.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik looked at each other.

" Don't you remember what the librarian said if she sees us setting foot in the library again? She said she's going to kill us personally," Yami Malik reminded Yami Bakura.

" Oh bother," Yami Bakura replied. " But wait, Ryou just bought a new computer, and we could…" Yami Bakura looked at Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik slowly.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yami Yuugi asked the two other yamis.

" Yeah, and it's…_**SHOWTIME**_!" they all replied in unison.

With that, they ran to Ryou's house in a blink of an eye…

Author's note: Ha! I'm sure that mischief's on the way! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

The three yamis reached Ryou's house

_**Author's notes: This is the fourteenth chapter so far. I hoped you guys out there enjoyed reading it! Thanks to all my reviewers! Loved you guys out there!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story.**_

The three yamis reached Ryou's house. Yami Malik checked if the coast was clear before signaling Yami Bakura to open the door.

" Yuugi told me that he and Ryou would not be home by seven," Yami Yuugi said suddenly.

This made the two other yamis heaved a sigh of relieve and opened the door with great ease, having no fear if Ryou's in the house. They quickly walked into the house to prevent from some prying eyes out there. They successfully went into the house. Yami Bakura threw his bag down and quickly ran into Ryou's study room. Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik did the same thing too.

There the computer was, sitting there under the glorious sunlight, not knowing that its downfall is going to happen soon…

Yami Bakura went over to the machine that Ryou called ' his precious' and pressed the on button. The computer immediately flicked alive. The three yamis gasped in awe. WOW! Ryou's 'precious' is really incredible!

" Do you think it's a good idea to use the computer without Ryou's permission?" Yami Yuugi asked hesitantly.

" Pharaoh? Why are you always a scaredy-cat? Can't you be manlier for once? Now just shut up, sit back and relax," Yami Bakura said.

" But-" Yami Yuugi started, but stopped saying whatever he wanted to say. He had to agree that he always refused to take risks since he lived with Yuugi. Now, it's a time to show how manly he is!

Yami Malik was surveying the room of Ryou. There are lots of white soft toy dogs with black nose and ears on the shelves, and he suddenly developed an interest in these white dogs.

" Hey Bakura, what's this?" Yami Malik asked excitingly, tugging at Yami Bakura's shirt like a toddler who had just entered a candy shop.

" What? Can't you see I'm trying to break the secret code of the password? What do you want?" Yami Bakura asked, annoyed.

" What's that white dog called?" Yami Malik asked again.

" It's called Snoopy alright? Now leave me alone. Pharaoh, come here. I need your 'intelligent' mind to help me with the password," Yami Bakura said.

Yami Yuugi walked towards him, and sat down on another chair while Yami Malik was busy cuddling Ryou's collections of Snoopy.

" What does Ryou likes?" Yami Bakura asked.

" Don't know," Yami Yuugi said, " Maybe Snoopy," Yami Yuugi laughed, and looked at Yami Malik cuddling the Snoopy. " At least he finally liked something that is normal for a boy," Yami Yuugi said.

" Yeah. But don't forget, he still had his Kitties at home. I've heard that half of his Hello Kitty collection is sold to pay for the damage of the microwave," Yami Bakura said, laughing softly.

" I bet once he got the Snoopy, he'll have a battle with the Kitties and the Snoopies, and eventually, the dogs will win as cats are supposed to be afraid of dogs!" Yami Yuugi said, " And I'm afraid that Ryou had to keep all his Snoopy in a good hiding place, or else the Tomb Keeper will come and steal all of his precious collections!"

This made both of the yamis laughing madly while Yami Malik glared at them with a hateful glare.

Suddenly, Yami Bakura cried " Bingo! I got the password! Thanks Pharaoh!"

" Uh? What? Is there something wrong with you?" Yami Yuugi asked, puzzled why Yami Bakura was thanking him.

" You told me to write something that Ryou likes, and that's what I've got!" Yami Bakura cries, pointing at the computer, which had finally logged in.

" You no need to thank me for that," Yami Yuugi said.

" Yeah! Why am I thanking you?" Yami Bakura asked himself suddenly.

After much argument, they finally get on to work. Yami Bakura connected the computer to the Internet (although he had no idea how he did it) and went to search for the original version of Rapunzel.

" How do we search for it?" Yami Bakura asked after staring at the computer for fifteen minutes.

" Just type in the keywords stupid," Yami Yuugi said with a snort.

" Don't act as if you're so superior. Privately, you're an absolute fool," Yami Bakura snarled.

Yami Malik put away the Snoopy finally and went to the table.

" Just type 'Rapunzel into the search, and you'll get what you want," Yami Malik said.

" Shut up! I know what to do," Yami Bakura hissed as he type on the keyboard letter by letter, which had began to make him impatient. " Stupid keyboard! Took me such a long time to type!"

" Be patient. You had to bear with it," Yami Yuugi replied.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yami Bakura yelled " Ha! Ha! I've finally found it!"

" Where? Where? Let me see!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik cried, pushing one another away, trying to see the real version of 'Rapunzel'.

They three squeeze together and squint at the computer screen. After a few minutes, they all started to groan at the pain on their shoulders.

" I've got an even better idea. Why don't we move the computer to Ryou's bed and we can lie down on our front to look at the screen?" Yami Malik suggested.

" Tomb Keeper, after knowing you for such a long time, this is the _**most sensible**_ suggestion you had ever made!" Yami Bakura said.

So, the three yamis started moving the computer to the bed. Well, at least the computer got there in one piece…for _**now**_…

This was what it had on the Wikipedia search they had conducted:

A childless couple who wanted a child lived next to a walled garden which belonged to an enchantress. The wife, at long last pregnant, noticed some rapunzel planted in the garden and longed for it to the point of death. For two nights, the husband went out and broke into the witch's garden to gather some for her, but on the third night, as he was scaling the wall to return home, the enchantress (Dame Gothel) appeared and accused him of theivery. He begged for mercy, and the old woman agreed to give him some, on condition that the child his wife was pregnant with be surrendered to her at birth. Desperate, the man agreed; a girl was born; the enchantress appeared, and the child was taken away. She named her Rapunzel. When Rapunzel reached her twelfth year, the enchantress shut her away into a tower in the middle of the woods, with neither stairs nor door, and only one room and one window. When the witch went to visit Rapunzel, she stood beneath the tower and called out:

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair_

Upon hearing these words, Rapunzel would wrap her long, fair hair around a hook that sat beside the window, and drop it down to the enchantress, who would then climb up the hair to Rapunzel.

One day a prince rode through the forest and heard Rapunzel singing from the tower. Entranced by her ethereal voice, he went to look for the girl and found the tower, but no door leading in, and no stairway leading up. He then returned often, listening to her beautiful singing, and one day saw the enchantress visit, thus learning how to gain access to Rapunzel. When the witch was gone he bade Rapunzel let her hair down, and he climbed up, made her acquaintance, and finally asked her to marry him. Rapunzel agreed.

Together they planned a way to get her out of the tower: he would come each night (thus avoiding the enchantress who visited her by day), and bring her silk, which Rapunzel would gradually weave into a ladder. Before the plan came to fruition however, Rapunzel foolishly gave the prince away. In the first edition of _Grimm's Fairy Tales_, Rapunzel innocently asks why her dress was getting tight around her belly, alerting the witch. In subsequent editions, she asked the witch one day (in a moment of forgetfulness) why it was easier for her to draw him up instead of her. In anger, Dame Gothel cut short Rapunzel's braided hair and cast her out into the wilderness to fend for herself.

When the prince called that night, the enchantress let the braids down to haul him up. To his horror he found himself staring at the witch instead of Rapunzel, who was nowhere to be found. When she told him in anger that he would never see Rapunzel again, he leapt from the tower in despair and was blinded by the thorns below.

For months he wandered through the wastelands of the country. During this time, Rapunzel gave birth to the prince's twin children, a boy and a girl. One day, while Rapunzel sang as she fetched water, the prince heard Rapunzel's voice again, and they were reunited. When they fell into each other's arms, her tears immediately restored his his sight. The prince led her and their children to his kingdom, where they lived happily ever after.

" See! I told you so that the prince and the Rapunzel did not kiss when they met!" Yami Yuugi said triumphantly.

" So why the script wrote it that way?" Yami Bakura asked.

" How do I know?" Yami Yuugi replied.

So without further ado, Yami Bakura printed out the story they got from the net to make this as a proof to Mrs. Swan that they should not even kiss at all in the play.

" Hey Bakura, I'm thirsty. Anything to drink?" Yami Malik asked after some time.

" Oh yeah! I almost forgot that we had some coke in the fridge. I'll go get some then," Yami Bakura said, and went out of the room.

After Yami Bakura brought the coke into the room, they had a great time drinking on Ryou's bed. They searched on many things on the net. Suddenly, something pop up on the screen. It says: PRESS HERE, AND YOU WOULD GET 60 000!

" Hey! Pharaoh! Did you see that? They said you'll get 60 000!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik exclaimed excitedly.

" I don't think that's a very _**wise**_ idea to trust what you see on the Internet…" Yami Yuugi said, nut the two other yamis ignored him.

" Go on! Press it!" Yami Malik urged Yami Bakura, who was looking so elatedly at the pop-up.

" Here we go!" Yami Bakura yelled as he pressed the button.

Suddenly, there's another pop-up again, only that this time, it is not indicating that the two yamis had won 60 000. It is a pop-up that said that their computer had got infected with the computer disease.

" What's happening? Where's my 60 000?" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik bellowed in unison.

" I told you that it's not a wise idea…" Yami Yuugi said, shaking his head.

" What's the point of telling this to us _**now**_? What shall we do? This is Ryou's _**brand new**_ computer!" Yami Bakura shrieked.

" Corrections please. It's you _**two**_ who are going to deal with what's coming, _**not me**_," Yami Yuugi said coolly.

Yami Bakura started to open his mouth to protest, but Yami Malik cut him off.

" Now it's not to blame who did this. Just fix this stupid thing and get out of here now!" Yami Malik said.

The three yamis immediately jumped out of the bed and tried to move the computer away. But something terrible happened instead. Due to their carelessness, they knocked over their coke, and the whole content was poured onto the computer and Ryou's bed…

" _**No**_!!" they cried in anguish.

" What to do now?" Yami Yuugi asked frantically, taking his jacket to wipe the coke away.

" Get this monster back on the table of course!" Yami Bakura exclaimed.

But there was more to their clumsiness. On the three yamis' way back to the table, the computer slid off their hand due to the coke.

" _**Oh RA NO!! PLEASE DON"T LET IT FALL!" **_ the three yamis hollered.

Everything seemed to be happening extremely slowly at that moment. Yami Yuugi tried to grab for the fallen computer but to no avail. The computer landed on the floor with a deafening crash, and that's the end of it.

The three yamis turned and stared at each other. Terror was clearly written over their faces.

" I think we better put the pieces back together on the table and run away as fast as we can," Yami Yuugi said after a long eerie silence.

" Great idea," the two other yamis replied, and they immediately set off to work.

After clearing the mess, they grabbed everything that could be evidence of them in the room and made for the door.

But to their ultimate disarray, Yuugi, Ryou and Malik were at the doorway.

" Hi yamis! What's the hurry?" Yuugi asked.

" Nothing!" the three of them replied in harmony.

" Why are you back early? I thought you would be with Yuugi until seven?" Yami Bakura asked.

" Just came back to take something. You did _**not**_ touch my computer right?" Ryou asked.

" No! Nothing of that sort! Come on Pharaoh, Tomb Keeper! We gotta rehearse for the play!" Yami Bakura said, pulled Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik out of the doorway and they ran as fast as they could.

" I wonder what had happened to them," Malik said while Ryou made for his room.

Ryou stepped into his room, expecting to find his brand new computer smiling at him. Instead, he found a lump of thing was staring back at him. Realization dawned on him and he took in a deep breath " Bakura! You're going to be _**dead**_!"

_**Author's note: Sorry to end here, but I had examinations coming next week, so I must revise! (I think I'm not going to do well in it anyway actually.) Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

" I can't believe that we're back so soon again

_**Author's notes: Hi! I'm back again! Sorry for not updating for a long time! I had loads to do! I should have posted this chapter earlier today, but I ran out to buy some flowers for my mother! Happy Mother's Day to all those sweet mothers out there! I hoped you would enjoy reading this chapter and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot. **_

" I can't believe that we're back so soon again!" Yami Bakura said, staring at the entrance of the Kaiba's Mansion.

" What do you mean?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" We need to seek help from our '_**dearest**_' Kaiba again," Yami Bakura said.

" '_**Dearest**_' Kaiba? You're kidding aren't you? I thought we had fallen out with him?" Yami Malik said.

" Who says? _**Good friends**_ should argue. Right Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura said, nudging Yami Yuugi.

" Huh? Oh yeah. Just like the three of us right_**? Good friends always argue haha**_," Yami Yuugi said uncertainly.

With that, Yami Bakura pushed Yami Yuugi forward.

" You knock on the door," he said to him.

" Why _**me**_? Why not _**you**_ or _**him**_?" Yami Yuugi cried, pointing at Yami Malik.

" Because you're Kaiba's good friend! Didn't he treat you better this few days?" Yami Bakura said while Yami Malik surveyed the surrounding.

" That's because of a bet he made with Mokuba! There's no way I'm going to beg him to let us go into his mansion!" Yami Yuugi said firmly.

"Don't you _**dare**_ say _**no way**_ to _**me**_! Now go knock the door," Yami Bakura snarled.

" Why don't _**I**_ go?" Yami Malik said suddenly.

" You? Why?" Yami Bakura asked, surprised by Yami Malik's sudden voluntary.

" It's _**so**_ apparent! Yami Malik's is my _**bestest friend**_, so he'll help me of course!" Yami Yuugi said.

" Well actually, I can already see three figures charging at us, so it's the best thing to get inside the mansion first…" Yami Malik said.

" What? Three figures? They don't have white hair, tri-coloured hair or sandy- coloured hair do they?" Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi asked in a shaky voice.

" _**Precisely**_," Yami Malik replied.

With a battle cry, the three yamis head-butt straight at the door and broke in to the Kaiba's mansion.

" Shut the door! _**Shut the door**_!" they yelled at each other.

" Excuse me," a menacing voice sounded behind them. It was Kaiba's butler. " What are you three doing in Mister Kaiba's mansion?"

" Just shut the door!!" Yami Bakura screamed at the top of his voice, his Millennium Ring glowing fiercely.

" But the door is knocked down by you three!" the angry butler replied.

" Just stuck the door back in its original place! If anybody asked if they had seen us, say no," Yami Yuugi said, and the three yamis scrambled to their feet to get to the stairs.

" What's the din all about? Can't I do my homework in peace?" Kaiba's voice came. " What are the _**three of you**_ doing in my house?" Kaiba yelled when he saw Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" Oh! My _**dearest**_ Kaiba, we've come to visit you!" Yami Bakura crooned in his sweetest voice immediately.

" Get out of my house!" Kaiba shouted in reply.

At this moment, the door of Kaiba's mansion came tumbling down once again. Three terrible figures came crashing in to the mansion. It clearly stated to the yamis that they were their hikaris.

" Kaiba! We want our yamis!" they yelled.

" You three came just right in time! Your three yamis or whatever is always charging into my mansion without my permission! Could you three baby-sit your yamis more carefully? You wouldn't want them going around the whole town breaking into other people's private life!" Kaiba bellowed, and shoved Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik to their hikaris.

" Thank you Kaiba. We hoped that we did not trouble you too much," the three hikaris apologised and went back to Ryou's house, dragging their howling yamis along.

" They sure are a scary bunch big brother," Mokuba's voice sounded behind Kaiba.

" Yeah. I simply can't wait to see the three idiots in school tomorrow," Kaiba smirked.

" But don't you have to rehearse the play with them?" Mokuba asked.

" Oh great," Kaiba said and went back to his half finished homework.

Back at Ryou's house, Yami Yuugi was frantically trying to explain that he had nothing to do with the computer's downfall.

" The Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper went to press some stupid pop-up that said that they would have 60 000, and it turned out that it was actually a scam, and the computer got some kind of disease, and that's the end of it! _**I swear I had nothing to do with it**_! When we tried to move the computer back to the table, it kind of slipped out of our hands due to the coke. But I swear that I tried to grab the computer before it falls! I swear! And anyway, it's Malik's yami who suggested moving the computer to Ryou's bed and it was also he who said that he was thirsty! It was completely the two idiot's fault! _**Not Me**_!" Yami Yuugi cried.

" How could you say that Pharaoh? You too agreed to the plan! And it's you who came out with the idea of using the computer first!" Yami Bakura yelled back.

" What? You're trying to push the blame to me now? Excuse me, but who said that Ryou had a brand new computer, and we could probably use it?" Yami Yuugi shrieked in return.

" Pharaoh, I must really hand it to you. You had such _**great**_ memory!" Yami Bakura said sarcastically. " Which ear of yours heard me saying that we could use the computer? It did not even come out of my mouth! It's you who gave the idea you short-term-memory old fool! I think you need to go to the old folk's home soon! Too many years of trapping in the puzzle had finally drove you out of your mind!" Yami Bakura spat.

" But I thought we three had the same thought of using Ryou's computer and we three said it's Showtime!" Yami Malik said thoughtfully.

" Did we?" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura asked in unison.

" Stop the argument! I don't care who say this or who say that! You three better find a way to pay back for Ryou's computer!" Malik said while Yuugi nodded in agreement.

" But I got nothing to do with it!" Yami Yuugi said.

" _**You three**_ planned this _**together**_, and _**you three**_ planned the escape _**together**_. So, _**you three**_ should be punished _**together**_!" Yuugi said.

" You possibly can't be so cruel to me could you? I always helps you when you're in trouble!" Yami Yuugi sniffed.

" Now yami, you should learn to own up when you did something wrong," Yuugi said softly like a father teaching his son to be sorry.

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik simply sat back and relaxed to watch the drama, which was unfolded before their eyes when a sharp pain in their ear brought them back to their senses.

" We're not done with you two yet!" Ryou and Malik yelled and continued their scolding.

The three yamis were to clean the whole house for Ryou, and they must also clean the Kame Game Shop and Malik's house as a punishment. At the end of the day, the three yamis looked as if they were madmen who had escaped from an asylum.

" I can't believe that I, once the Pharaoh of Egypt, helped to clean the house like a road sweeper!" Yami Yuugi bawled.

" So can I! I, the King Of Thieves, am treated like a slave!" Yami Bakura yelled.

" What about me? I'm a Tomb Keeper! Not some kind of cleaner right?" Yami Malik whined.

" I'll get my revenge some day!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura howled.

" What are the two of you doing? Go do your homework now!" Yuugi and Ryou ordered them.

" Yuugi, why aren't we going home?" Yami Yuugi asked in his sweetest voice.

" Because we're staying at Ryou's house overnight. I had not finish my homework, so I decided to stay with Ryou to do the homework together," Yuugi said and added " Aren't you happy? You can spend more time with Yami Bakura and Yami Malik."

" As if I'm going to enjoy my stay here," Yami Yuugi muttered to himself.

" Huh?" Yuugi said.

" Nothing! Where am I sleeping?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" You, Yami Bakura and my yami would be sleeping in Yami Bakura's room," Malik replied.

" Why? Why can't I have a room alone?" Yami Yuugi asked, bewildered.

" Because as you can see, Ryou's house is not a hotel with lots of room," Yuugi said.

" But-" Yami Yuugi protested, and was cut off by Yuugi.

" Don't worry. Yami Bakura won't eat you up or something right?" Yuugi said. " Ryou and I will bring in some spare mattress into his room for you and Yami Malik later."

" I guess so…" Yami Yuugi replied and dragged his feet to Yami Bakura's room.

Yami Bakura's room was still the same as the previous time when Yami Yuugi, Yami Malik and he himself broke into the house. It was all black and was very messy. Yami Bakura was lying on his bed, watching television while Yami Malik was looking through his magazines.

" What you doing here Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura asked when he saw Yami Yuugi entered his room.

" Can you believe it? You're going to share the room with me and Yami Malik!" Yami Yuugi said.

Yami Bakura fell of his bed immediately. " What?! You two sleeping in my room? Who allowed this? Better not be the stupid hikaris!" Yami Bakura said, picking himself up, brandishing his dagger.

" Don't be so rash! Think of the good time we could have!" Yami Malik said, stopping Yami Bakura from kicking the door down to murder the hikaris.

" Yeah," Yami Bakura said sarcastically and plop on his bed.

" I won't call it a good time…" Yami Yuugi said, and was pulled down to the bed by Yami Bakura.

" Hey, don't be a spoilsport! We can plan what we could do to that Kaiba tomorrow!" Yami Bakura said.

" What about him?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" He did not help us! I'm going to make him pay back when we're rehearsing the play tomorrow," Yami Bakura said rubbing his hands.

" Yeah! I'll make sure he suffer!" Yami Malik said.

" Psychos," Yami Yuugi mumbled under his breath.

" What did you say?" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik said.

" Nothing! Just feeling very tired," Yami Yuugi said.

After a long while, Yuugi, Ryou and Malik came in with the spare mattress.

" Sweet dreams yamis!" they cried, switched off the lights and went off.

With that, Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik drifted off to sleep…

_**Author's notes: Sorry! Have to end here! I've got exams tomorrow! I think I messed up my English and Mathematics Paper though! Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: This is the sixteenth chapter! Hoped you guys out there would enjoy it! I had taken a long time to type it! Yay! Exams over! My dear reviewers, I thank you all so much!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story nor do I own the story 'Rapunzel'.**_

The next morning…An arm draped over Yami Yuugi's waist. Yami Yuugi felt annoyed, and tried hard to shake it off, but to no avail. He flicked opened his eyes lazily and looked around. To his horror, he saw that the arm belongs to Yami Bakura. Did that meant that Yami Bakura was sleeping with him all along?

Not able to control himself, Yami Yuugi screamed out loud. " ARGH!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU IDIOT!"

This immediately frightened Yami Bakura who was sleeping peacefully.

" Huh? What happened? Earthquake?" Yami Bakura asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. When he saw what had happened, screamed too.

" Get away from me!" he yelled incoherently.

_Click! Click! Click!_

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura turned around. Yami Malik was taking photographs of them.

When Yami Malik noticed they were looking at him, he smiled at them, " Mementoes! I saw that My Highness is shivering with cold, so I decided to give my _**dearest**_ Tomb Robber a little push, and down he went to warm my dear Pharaoh up! But when I saw how loving you two looked, I can't help but take some photographs! "

The truth dawned on the two yamis and they growled loudly in anger.

" Let's finish him off Tomb Robber," Yami Yuugi growled.

" Exactly my sentiment, my Pharaoh," Yami Bakura replied and the two of them pounced on Yami Malik who was still taking his camera, clicking madly.

When Yami Malik saw that Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura was to pounced at him, he immediately jumped out of harm's way leaving Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura to head-butt each other and got tangled together.

Click! " What a lovely picture!" Yami Malik yelled and ran out of Yami Bakura's room.

" Don't you dare run away coward!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura screamed while they tried to disentangle themselves.

While at Yuugi's room…

" Did you hear what I hear?" Yuugi asked Ryou who was rubbing his eyes.

" I think that is my yami and your yami," Ryou replied.

" And I think my yami got into trouble again," Malik sighed. " I had just gotten a new camera for him and he had already started clicking photos of everyone."

The three hikaris sighed in unison. They quickly washed their face and changed into their school uniform. When they walked out of the room, a terrible sight was seen.

" Come out! You cowardly, pathetic excuse for a living!" Yami Yuugi screamed at the top of his voice, and threw a carton of milk at the turned over table.

" HaHa! Missed the bull's eye!" Yami Malik sang from behind the turned over table.

" Watch this!" Yami Bakura yelled and threw a blackberry pie at Yami Malik who coincidentally stuck his head out from the table. It hit him right in the face, and soon, his face was all covered with blackberry.

" Nice facial mask!" Yami Yuugi roared with laughter, while Yami Bakura continued raiding the refrigerator for more food for the food war.

" MY BREAKFAST!!" Ryou screeched, and Yuugi and Malik could swear that they could feel the windowpanes rattle.

The three yamis stopped what they're doing immediately and turned to look at Ryou.

" You know Ryou, sometimes I really agreed with the Tomb Robber that you're too sensitive about a lot of things," Yami Yuugi said.

Yuugi tugged at Yami Yuugi, telling him to say no more. Yami Yuugi immediately got the message and said, " Please excuse me. I'm going to clean myself up and get ready for school." With that, he rushed to the bathroom and tidied himself up.

Yami Bakura looked at the mess, then looked at Ryou, looked at the mess again, and looked at Ryou. " Haha…I just got a bit too active…haha…"

" You better clean it up!" Ryou exclaimed and went out of the kitchen.

" Yami, I'm going to confiscate your camera!" Malik said and snatched away Yami Malik's brand new camera.

" But that's _**mine**_!" Yami Malik tried to protest.

" Not anymore," came the reply, and Malik and Yuugi went out of the kitchen to leave the two yamis to have their fantastic time cleaning the kitchen.

" It's all because of you!" Yami Bakura hissed at Yami Malik.

" Why do I always have the feeling that you'd always put the blame on me or the Pharaoh when you get into trouble?" Yami Malik sulked.

At this moment, Yami Yuugi came back.

" Hi. Here cleaning?"

" Why do you always bother to state the _**obvious**_?" Yami Bakura asked heatedly, feeling very vexed at that moment.

" Because I like to state the obvious to _**idiots**_ like _**you**_ who don't face reality," Yami Yuugi replied and added, " Anyway, _**happy**_ cleaning!" With that, he went out.

" I'm going to skin you alive Pharaoh! Just you wait!" Yami Bakura hissed angrily and turned to Yami Malik. " I'm going to wipe that smug face of that Pharaoh when we're rehearsing the play today. Care to join in?"

Yami Malik hesitated for a moment then said, " I better not join in. I'd already got into trouble. I do not wish for double trouble."

" Coward!" Yami Bakura spat and continued his boring work of cleaning the kitchen.

When they're finally done with the cleaning, it's already time for school. They immediately set off to school without having breakfast. Ryou was still very upset about the blackberry pie, as he had spent the whole of yesterday night baking it, only to find it being used at a food war by Yami Bakura.

They reached the school and went to their respective classes. The three destructive yamis are going to their Biology lessons with their hikaris.

" Today, we're going to dissect-" the Biology teacher started, but was cut off by the loud cheers of Yami Bakura and Yami Malik who immediately perked up when they heard the word dissect. Ryou and Malik smacked their heads in horror when they heard that they are dissecting frogs for this class. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik would surely cause no end of trouble.

" Excuse me Bakura and Marik? But do you want to come and replace me?" the Biology teacher asked.

" Sorry. Please carry on," Yami Bakura and Yami Malik apologized and started to talk among themselves excitedly.

" Now, get into groups of four and I'll give each group a frog," the teacher said.

" Is the frog alive?" Yami Bakura asked excitedly.

" Sorry to disappoint you, but the frogs are dead."

" Oww. Dead frogs are _**no fun**_! Could I go to the Science Garden to catch some _**live **_frogs?" Yami Bakura asked eagerly.

The teacher looked as if he's going to faint. This white-hair boy who claimed to be Ryou's brother is requesting for live frogs to dissect? Is this a joke? Ryou, the always-quiet boy had a brother who loved to see live frogs being dissected?

" There's no way I'm allowing live frogs in the class jumping around. Now get into your groups," the teacher replied and went to get the frogs ready.

Yami Bakura immediately pulled Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik into his own group.

" I don't want to be in the same group as you!" Yami Yuugi argued and tried to pull himself away from Yami Bakura's clasp.

" No choice. No one would want to take you into their group," Yami Bakura said and noticed that a girl, named Miho, had no group. " Do you want to join our group?"

The girl looked at Yami Bakura with her eyes filled with gratitude and said gratefully, " Oh I would love to join your group!" With that, she unknowingly joined Yami Bakura's group of terror.

Yami Yuugi shrugged and looked at the instructions written on the board. Their teacher had already given them the frog. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were cheering madly at the thought of dissecting the frog. Yami Bakura took the knife and decapitated the frog, leaving its body and the head apart. Miho screamed in fright. But she was not the only one. A few girls from the other groups were also screaming their heads off.

" Do you like it my dear Miho-chan? This is specially for you!" Yami Bakura said and dug the brain out and threw it at the poor girl, Miho.

" ARGH!! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" she screamed incoherently and tried to shake the bloody brain off her clothes.

Now Yami Yuugi knew why Yami Bakura was so happy to let Miho to join their group. It is to create _**'entertainment'**_ for the class.

" What's going on in this group? Bakura, why are you decapitating the frog? I thought I had written clearly that you just cut the stomach open?" the Biology teacher asked in disbelief.

" Oh. I forget!" Yami Bakura said and dissected the frog's stomach. The intestines of the frog oozed out with goo.

" For you dear Miho-chan!" Yami Bakura sang and threw the intestines at Miho.

It only made Miho yell even louder. Yami Malik then took the whole frog and flipped it to her. By then, she was already screaming and shouting bloody murder.

" Wow, she's going mad Tomb Robber," Yami Yuugi said and tried to help Miho get those bloody things off her.

But Miho thought that Yami Yuugi was trying to help Yami Bakura and Yami Malik to get more frogs onto her, so she gave one last scream, pushed Yami Yuugi to the floor and ran out of the classroom of terror, shrieking like crazy.

" Ouch! I'm just trying to help her," Yami Yuugi muttered and slowly got up.

" Bakura! Marik! You two better explain what you had done!" the teacher hollered.

" We did nothing! We just wanted to let her have a closer look of the internal organs of the frog to let her have better results in her Biology! She misunderstood us and went screaming like mad!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik tried to protest.

" I don't care! You two better get Miho back! By hook or by crook, you two better get her back!" the teacher bellowed.

" Pharaoh, you go," Yami Bakura said and nudged Yami Yuugi to the door.

" Why me? You and that Tomb Keeper were the one who scare her!" Yami Yuugi hissed, trying to keep their conversation within earshot.

" Because of that, we'll scare her even more, so it's better if you go," Yami Malik said.

" But-"

" No buts. Just go!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik shouted and pushed Yami Yuugi out of the room.

Everyone in the room looked at the two of them. Yuugi, Ryou and Malik hurried towards the two of them.

" Yami, what do you think you're doing? Scaring Miho like that!" Ryou whispered angrily.

" As I had said, I'm trying to do her good and help her get better results!" Yami Bakura replied.

" But you should not do that!" Malik said.

" Hikari, why did you turn into a scaredy cat? I thought you used to have the dream of taking over the whole world as Pharaoh! Why are you behaving like a little good and quiet kid now?" Yami Malik asked.

" Shut up! That's the past! Don't try to change the subject. You better explain what you had done and apologise go Miho when she get back!" Yami Malik hissed.

Yami Yuugi was searching high and low for Miho in the whole school. He even searched the girls' toilet! Finally, he heard some pupils saying that there's a freaked out girl in the sick bay. So, he rushed to the sick bay and went in. The nurse is consoling the poor girl who was still crying with fright.

" Uh…Miho, teacher wants you to go back to the classroom…" Yami Yuugi started.

Miho looked at him in horror and screeched, " I'm not ever going there ever _**again**_!"

The nurse who's consoling her said, " The poor girl had got enough fright today. I'll call her parents and sent her home. Tell your teacher about this."

" All right," Yami Yuugi muttered and went back to the Biology room. He had run all around the school just to search for that girl, and had taken the risk of searching in the girls' toilet! Now, the nurse telling him that she's not going back?

He opened the door.

" How's Miho? Where is she?" the teacher asked.

" She's in the sick bay, and she's not coming back teacher," Yami Yuugi replied.

" Okay. Class; clean up the mess you all had made. We're going back to our classroom. Bakura, Marik and Atemu, you better come to me after the lesson," the teacher said.

Everyone groaned and cleaned up the mess.

" So how is that girl?" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik asked.

" You two still had the guts to asked? You had frightened the shit out of her! I think the teacher's going to punish us! And I had done nothing wrong!" Yami Yuugi growled.

" What's done was done. You can both be happy and have a detention, or you can be angry and still have a detention. If it's me, I'll rather choose to be happy and have a detention," Yami Bakura said reasonably.

" Me too," Yami Malik said.

" Sometimes, I fine that I can't be angry with you two for long…all right, let's clean up then," Yami Yuugi sighed.

With that, they cleaned up the mess and went to their Biology teacher's office. They had a good scolding and were to have extra detention.

" Sorry teacher, but we need to rehearse for the play. You can ask the Principal. We already had enough detention to last us for months after the play," Yami Yuugi said monotonously.

" I'll add two extra detentions for you three," the teacher said.

" But I did nothing wrong!" Yami Yuugi protested.

But the teacher would hear nothing out of Yami Yuugi and out they went, back to their classroom, getting ready for their next lesson. They had P.E for this lesson.

" Today, I'm going to train everyone to run long distances. So, get ready."

Everyone groaned and get into their running position.

" Ready, one, two three go!" the teacher yelled ad everybody started to run as fast as they could.

" Stupid mortals," Yami Bakura snorted and jogged slowly. Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik were beside him, jogging slowly.

" Yeah. They should jog first, then when they see that they are near the finishing line, they sprint as far as they could," Yami Yuugi said.

They ran slowly and continued their conversation.

" Hey the three of you! Stop talking and move it!" the physical education teacher shouted.

After they finally finished the run, everyone was already panting like mad. Only Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were still perfectly fine.

They went to change and have their recess. After that, they went for lessons and they were all eagerly waiting for the bell to ring to signify that lessons were over.

" Ring!" the bell finally rang! The pupils rushed out of the classroom immediately and rushed to the cafeteria.

" What are we eating today?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura.

" Spaghetti."

With that, they had their lunch and went to the drama room. As usual, Kaiba was already there, and Anzu was there too, chattering to Kaiba about the play. Kaiba just nodded and pretended to be really interested in what Anzu's saying. When he saw the three yamis entered the room, he immediately brightened up.

" Hi there. How's your day at home yesterday huh?" Kaiba sneered at the three yamis, relieved that he finally could have someone to argue to.

" Oh, we have had a _**bravura**_ time yesterday all thanks to _**you **_my _**dearest**_ Kaiba!" Yami Bakura replied sarcastically.

" Really? Then I must be _**so**_ flattered then," Kaiba replied with the same sarcastic tone.

" Now what are the two of you doing?" Mrs. Swan came in and said.

" Nothing. We're just talking. Nothing special actually," Kaiba and Yami Bakura said immediately.

" Okay. We must practise harder now. The day to perform the play is nearing. So, I wished that nothing wrong would happen during our practice all right?" Mrs. Swan said.

" Okay," all of them answered and got their costumes ready.

They went to the stage and started acting out the play.

Everything went well until the scene where the prince was calling out to Rapunzel to let down her hair for the first time. Yami Bakura could not suppress his laughter that he went rolling on the floor, roaring with laughter.

" Bakura! Please mind your composure!" Mrs. Swan cried at him.

" All right," he cried with laughter and tried to maintain his composure.

It came to the scene where the prince must ask Rapunzel if she wants to be his wife.

" Oh, my dearest Rapunzel, would you take me as your…your…your…Oh teacher! I can't bring myself to say the words!" Yami Yuugi cried.

" Atemu, it's only acting. Just pretend that you're really the prince, and Bakura is really Rapunzel all right?" Mrs. Swan said.

Kaiba was roaring with malicious laughter, while Anzu thump him hard on the back when he choked. Yami Malik was telling them to shut up while he concentrated on the whole play. Yami Bakura was totally pissed off by the character he would be acting as.

Yami Yuugi tried again. "Oh, my dearest Rapunzel, would you take me as your…husband?"

Yami Bakura looked green in the face. " Of course my _**dearest**_. I will willingly go away with you, but I do not know how to get down. Bring with you a skein of silk every time that you come, and I will weave a ladder with it, and when that is ready I will descend, and you will take me on your horse."

" So with that, the prince brought her a skein of silk every evening. The witch took no notice of it until one day," Mrs. Swan narrated.

Kaiba and Yami Bakura walked in.

" Why Dame Gothel, is my dress getting tighter and tighter around the belly?" Yami Bakura implored, trying his best to keep an innocent look.

"Ah! You wicked child! What do I hear you say? I thought I had separated you from the entire world, and yet you have deceived me!" Kaiba cried.

" In the witch's anger, she clutched Rapunzel's beautiful tresses, wrapped them twice round her left hand, seized a pair of scissors with the right, and snip, snap, they were cut off, and the lovely braids lay on the ground. And she was so pitiless that she cast poor Rapunzel into the wilderness where she had to live in great grief and misery.

She then waited for the prince to arrive. When the prince arrived, she let the braids down to haul him up."

Kaiba threw the braids to Yami Yuugi and Yami Yuugi pretended to climb up.

" But instead of finding his dearest Rapunzel, he found himself staring at the witch, who gazed at him with wicked and venomous looks," Mrs. Swan said, while Anzu and Yami Malik were concentrating on the play. They all looked excited.

" Where's my Rapunzel? What had you done to her you wicked old witch?" Yami Yuugi exclaimed.

"Aha," Kaiba cried mockingly, "you would fetch your dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest. The cat has got it, and will scratch out your eyes as well. Rapunzel is lost to you. You will never see her again!"

Yami Yuugi looked at Kaiba in horror, then pretending to be in despair, he leapt from the imaginary tower and act as if some thorns had blinded his eyes and cried in pain. Yami Malik, Yami Bakura and Kaiba almost laughed out loud at this sight, while Anzu was looking at Yami Yuugi in concern.

" For months, the prince wandered through the wasteland of the country aimlessly, eating nothing but roots and berries, and lament and weepy over the lost of Rapunzel. During this time, Rapunzel had given birth to a boy and a girl. Then one day, the prince heard a familiar voice that he thought he would never hear again, and he went to the direction of that voice."

Yami Yuugi wandered around with his eyes closed and banging into things. Yami Bakura was pretending to fetch water, and was trying his best to sing as sweetly as he could. Then he looked very surprised when he saw Yami Yuugi.

" Oh my dearest prince, is that you?" Yami Bakura asked, trying his best to sound like a girl.

" Oh my dearest Rapunzel!" Yami Yuugi cried and ran towards Yami Bakura who threw his arms wide.

" The tears of Rapunzel fell into the prince's eyes, and he could see again. They kissed each other happily, and the prince led her and their children to his kingdom where they lived happily ever after," Mrs. Swan finished.

" Wait a moment, but I wanted to state out that they did not kiss! This is the proof!" Yami Bakura said, and took out the printed copy of the story from his bag.

" Sorry Bakura, but Anzu and I had hanged the script to make it more romantic and touching, so they must kiss!" Mrs. Swan said.

" There's no way I'm kissing him!" Yami Yuugi cried in horror.

" Me too!" Yami Bakura cried.

" Now don't you two dare argue," Mrs. Swan said.

So left with no choice, the two yamis must kiss…

Yami Malik was cheering madly, " Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Anzu was looking disappointed that she's not Rapunzel, while Kaiba was smirking.

Yami Yuugi looked at Yami Bakura with fearful eyes, and they both leaned in. Suddenly, Yami Yuugi had an urged to vomit. Yami Bakura could see his face turn green, and immediately knew what was on the way.

" Don't you dare! DON"T YOU DARE VOMI-" he did not had a chance to finish his sentence. Instead, it was followed by his loud and shill shrieked.

" AIEE!! Stupid Pharaoh! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!" Yami Bakura screeched when Yami Yuugi puked all over him.

" I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," Yami Yuugi was horrified on what he had done.

" ARGH! The costume! My wonderful costume!" Mrs. Swan yowled.

Yami Malik and Kaiba were laughing madly, with tears of laughter in their eyes. Anzu was busy consoling Mrs. Swan. Yami Bakura was also turning green due to the puke. He in turn vomited on Yami Yuugi too.

" ARGH! Oh RA! WHAT HAD I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? HELP!" Yami Yuugi yelled.

Mrs. Swan nearly fainted on the sight of both her wonderful costumes were ruined.

It was indeed a terrible day today…

_**Author's notes: How's the story? Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

" You disgusting creature

_**Author's notes: This is the seventeenth chapter! I can't imagine I had already written so much! Sorry for the mess in the previous chapter, but I can't figure out how to deal with it. Thanks to all my reviewers! My holidays had finally come! My results are all very good! I'm so happy.**_

_**Now that my holidays had come, I think I would have more time to write my stories! Enjoy this chapter and review please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **_

" You disgusting creature!" Yami Yuugi hissed at Yami Bakura.

" Me? Disgusting? May I ask you my _**holy**_ Pharaoh that who puked in the first place?" Yami Bakura snarled.

" If it's not for you, I would not have puked. And you puked on me too! Yours is far more disgusting than mine! Judging by the mess you had made on me, I can safely bet that you had very weak digestion, and you had puked your few previous meals on me," Yami Yuugi said.

" What about you huh? Should I be feeling _**honoured**_ that the Pharaoh had puked on me? Should I collect the puke, _**treasure**_ it and tell everybody how _**honourable**_ it is to have the Pharaoh to puke on you?" Yami Bakura sneered sarcastically.

" All right you two, stop arguing," the nurse at the health room said.

The two yamis were sent to the health room after they had puked on each other, and now, they are arguing, pushing the blame on each other about the mess they had made.

" Eeew. I still have the smell of your puke!" Yami Yuugi cried.

" Don't complain. I also had the smell of your puke too! I think I'm going to throw up again!" Yami Bakura said and reached for the basin.

Yami Yuugi who sees the sight of vomiting again went to vomit too. The nurse shook her head and continued with her work.

After a good hour of vomiting, the two yamis could finally go back to the drama room.

Mrs. Swan was still there, moaning and bawling about her costume.

Yami Malik and Kaiba were still chortling over what had happened.

" Welcome back my dearest Pharaoh, and my Tomb Robber!" Yami Malik sang when he saw Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura coming back to the drama room.

" Are you all right?" Anzu asked Yami Yuugi, and ignored Yami Bakura completely.

" What am _**I**_? Transparent sheet of glass?" Yami Bakura asked, pretending to be offended.

" Who cares about you?" Anzu said and continued asking Yami Yuugi was he fine.

" Don't worry my _**deary**_, I'll always be here," Yami Malik said, patting on Yami Bakura's back.

" Don't be so happy you bunch of idiots. The teacher had just fainted," Kaiba sneered and pointed at the lump on the floor.

" I think it's time to send the teacher to the health room…" Anzu said. " Well, you boys carry her."

Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Kaiba stared at her.

" Us? Why not you?" Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Kaiba asked.

" Because I'm a _**girl**_, so I'm not as strong as _**you boys**_. And anyway, who's the one who always boasted how strong they are? You boys! So it's a chance to show off your strength," Anzu said reasonably.

" But I had just came back form the health room!" Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi said together.

" It's only because you two are vomiting."

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura looked at the teacher, then at each other. Looked at the teacher again, then looked at each other again. They had come out with a plan.

" Argh! I'm in _**extreme**_ pain!" Yami Yuugi groaned in a very deplorable voice.

" Are you alright my Pharaoh? Come I'll sent you to the health room. Sorry guys. I'm carrying the in-pain Pharaoh to the health room, so you guys will take care if Mrs. Swanny Swan!" Yami Bakura said and was already hitching Yami Yuugi on his back.

" Not so fast you two fakers," Kaiba said and blocked the doorway.

" Get out of the way! Someone's life is in _**great danger**_!" Yami Bakura yelled, while Yami Yuugi's groan of pain became louder and louder.

" Tomb Keeper! Tackle him off!" Yami Bakura yelled at Yami Malik. But to his ultimate horror, Yami Malik was siding Kaiba! He obviously does not want to carry the teacher too…

" I hate this stupid doors, this stupid classrooms, this stupid floor this, stupid chairs this stu-" Yami Yuugi chanted but was cut off by Yami Bakura.

" Stop reciting! I'm getting frustrated!" Yami Bakura hissed at Yami Yuugi.

The two of them and Yami Malik and Kaiba was carrying Mrs. Swan to the health room, while Anzu was clearing the way.

When they reached the health room, the nurse was rather surprised.

" _**You two again**_?"

" No. It's her," Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi said, putting Mrs. Swan down.

" What happened to Mrs. Swan?" the nurse asked while checking the teacher from head to toe.

" I think she faint in horror or depression or something…" Yami Yuugi said uncertainly.

" Let her have some rest, and she'll be as fine as rain. Now could you all please go out? It's getting rather crowded here," the nurse said, and shoved them all out of the health room.

" So what do we do now?" Yami Malik asked.

" I'll help you all with the practice then," Anzu said cheerfully, and shoved all of them into the drama room of horror…

After a few good hours of rehearsing…

" Kaiba, how _**many**_ times must I tell you that the witch must have a _**malevolent grin**_ instead of that stupid lopsided smirked of yours? And Yami Yuugi, you should look _**more lovingly at Bakura**_ to have a better effect that indicates that you, the prince loves Rapunzel a lot. Bakura, you should try to look _**more feminine**_ and dropped that evil grin of yours. It should be Kaiba having that grin, not you. Evil figment of Malik, you should try to look more concern at that part when I said I'd die if I can't have the rampions," Anzu droned on and on and on.

" I'm dying!" Yami Bakura howled, while Yami Malik pretended to drop dead right on the spot.

" Hey! I'm the CEO! Why should I listen to your stupid instructions? And what's the time now? 7p.m! You know how late am I for my important meeting? You better shut your trap now!" Kaiba yelled and grabbed his suitcase and kicked the door open. " And that's goodbye to you all." With that, he went away.

" And goodbye to you too!" Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik shouted and ran out of the classroom leaving Anzu there alone talking to the walls.

" Stupid Anzu. " Bakura, you should look _**more feminine**_," _**my foot**_!" Yami Bakura hollered.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik were laughing aloud. They slowly made their way out of school. At this moment, they saw a bunch of girls surrounding the school gate.

" Seto! Let me have your autograph! Let me have it!" the girls yelled out to a certain CEO who was trying to get to his already late meeting.

" Disappear you bunch of monsters!" Kaiba was yelling his head off. Suddenly, he caught sight of the three approaching yamis.

" Look there! Atemu and Bakura are there! Go get his autograph instead!" Kaiba yelled, and a whole lot of girls rushed towards our dearest Pharaoh and Tomb Robber.

In no time, the girls engulfed Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura. Kaiba took his chance to immediately ask his driver to drive away, and off he went, with a triumph grin on his face.

" Ah! Help! I'm drowning in a sea of girls!" Yami Yuugi cried while Yami Bakura was elbowing his way out of the evil bunch of monster, with a grin of victory. But his happiness didn't last long when someone pulled him by his snowy white hair.

" ARGH! My hair! Who's that idiot who pulled my precious hair? Stand out now! Yami Bakura cried in pain.

But of course, nobody stand out.

" Why don't _**I**_ give you my autograph?" Yami Malik said to one of the girls.

" You? Who the heck are you? Now don't block my way! I'm still trying to get the school's most handsome boys' autograph you ugly, spiky-haired monster!" the girl shrieked and rushed forward to Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi.

" _**Me**_, an ugly, spiky-haired monster?" Yami Malik asked himself. Does that mean they are insulting him and his hikari, as they look alike? No one will insult about his looks or his hikari's!

He grabbed the girl's arm and said, " You say that again!"

" Say what you ugly monster?"

That was it! Yami Malik erupted and took out his Millennium Rod from behind his back. He had been hoping to use it for a long time. Now it was the ultimate chance!

" What are you doing? What is this? I can't believe that you're still so _**childish**_ to bring such a toy to school. It looked like a stupid rod to me!" the imbecilic girl continued, not knowing that that would be her last word before she was brainwashed.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura saw what was happening. They looked at each other and nodded. A burst of golden light, and all the girls were either brainwashed, mind crush, all their souls were in the Shadow Realm.

" I don't believed that you would actually mind crush them Pharaoh," Yami Malik said, still brandishing his Millennium Rod proudly, looking at his _**work of genius**_.

" And I wouldn't imagine that you would actually fume up when someone say that you're an ugly monster Tomb Keeper," Yami Yuugi replied in an amused tone.

" What do we do with them?" Yami Bakura asked Yami Yuugi.

" Don't know. Leave then here or send them to the Shadow Realm I think. The world would be a better place without them," Yami Yuugi said.

" Then I'll have my pleasure then," Yami Bakura said in a satisfied tone, rubbing his hands while his Millennium Ring shone dazzlingly.

" Yamis! What are the three of you doing?" three familiar voice rang in the three yamis' ear. Oh bother. It's angel Yuugi, angel Ryou and angel Malik to the rescue again!

" We're making the world a better place for living dear hikaris," the three yamis replied.

" Sending the girls to the Shadow Realm is what you call '_**making the world a better place for living**_'?"

" Exactly! Kaiba would surely agree with us. Without these girls around, no one would ever bother him or us anymore!" Yami Bakura exclaimed happily and added, " And don't worry! They would not be alone in the Shadow Realm. Man-Eater Bug would be there to accompany them! Imagine their wonderful screams!" Yami Bakura sang.

" You'd better not," Ryou warned him.

" Why?"

" Because the ending for you won't be so appeasing if you do so."

" But that girl insulted you my hikari!" Yami Malik said to Malik, pointing at the girl who was now looking very dazed.

" Insult me or you? Don't get it wrong," Malik said.

" Um… actually, she said that I'm an ugly, spiky-haired monster. But I looked just like you! So if she insults me, it equals to her insulting you too!" Yami Malik yelped.

" I don't care. No matter what, you can't send then into the Shadow Realm," Malik said firmly.

" You three are such a killjoy!" Yami Bakura wailed and stomped his feet like a three year old kid wanting to buy sweets.

" Now you three come home and have your dinner now!" Yuugi said, dragging Yami Yuugi back home…

" Ah…Home Sweet Home…" Yami Yuugi said and lie down on his bed.

" You had not bathe yet, yami," Yuugi said.

" I wanna sleep!" Yami Yuugi whined.

" Not unless you bathe and have your dinner," Yuugi said.

" All right, all right," Yami Yuugi said and went to bathe…

Yami Bakura was having his pasta while reading a book. A survival book actually.

" Yami, when are you going to bathe?" Ryou asked.

" In five minutes."

Five minutes later…

" Yami, are you still there?"

" Oh! I've forgotten that I need to bathe! Give me another five minutes then," Yami Bakura said.

Another ten minutes were gone…

" Yami! You better bathe now or I'll flush that stupid book of yours down the toilet bowl!" Ryou bellowed.

" Stupid hikari…"

Where was Yami Malik? He was in his room throwing darts at the picture he had drawn. It was that stupid girl. Malik was talking on the phone to Rishid and Ishizu.

It was such an _**interesting**_ day today…

_**Author's notes: How is the story? I hoped you readers enjoyed reading it! Please review! Please! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's notes: This is the eighteenth chapter! Thanks a million to my reviewers! Enjoy this chapter and please, review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

It was weeks after the last rehearsal they had had. Mrs. Swan had got Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura a brand new costume. It was worst than the last costume. This time, Yami Bakura's Rapunzel gown got a lot more layers of skirts, and Yami Yuugi's prince costume was so thick that it made him look as if he was a fat man.

" Mrs. Swan, why is my clothes so thick? It's not winter right? Can't I have my leather?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" Doesn't this costume suit you? I think you just looked like prince charming!" Mrs. Swan said, looking at Yami Yuugi from head to toe.

" It makes me look F-A-T, FAT!" Yami Yuugi complained.

" Fancy the Pharaoh being so vain," Yami Bakura, whispered to Yami Malik.

So left with no choice, Mrs. Swan must give Yami Yuugi another suit to wear for the play.

Kaiba was looking at his own rags with disgust.

" Why must witches always wear this kind of rags?" Kaiba asked in a disgusted tone while he looked at the black dress in his hands.

" It's not rags my dear Kaiba. It's what witches always wear," Mrs. Swan explained.

Anzu was looking at her clothes in satisfaction, while Yami Malik was trying to cut some holes in his.

" Marik, what are you doing?" Mrs. Swan asked, bewildered.

" I'm trying to make myself look as poor as I can, teacher, " Yami Malik explained.

" Why?"

" Because in the story, the parents of Rapunzel were supposed to be very poor!" Yami Malik said and continued cutting holes in his clothes.

" Okay now, I want all of you to practice on your parts in the play. We're performing tomorrow, and I want no errors and nothing must go wrong this time all right Atemu and Bakura? We must win the inter-class play no matter what!" Mrs. Swan said.

Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi looked at each other.

" Tomb Robber, don't you _**ever**_ puke on me ever again," Yami Yuugi said slowly.

" Then you better make sure _**you**_ don't," Yami Bakura replied in a cold tone and glared daggers at Yami Yuugi.

After hours of training, Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi still can't cooperate together. Yami Malik and Anzu were arguing. Kaiba was reluctant to cackle like an evil old witch.

" I wonder if we could really win the inter-class play tomorrow," Mrs. Swan thought…

The wonderful day finally came. The whole school was busy getting ready for the inter-class play. The class of the three yamis was all in the drama room helping out for the actors in the play. Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Kaiba were sulking.

" I absolutely refute it, thus!" Yami Yuugi yelled, pulling the costume.

" What does that means?" Kaiba and Yami Bakura asked.

" Don't know. Read it from a book," Yami Yuugi said.

" You three, why aren't you dressed yet?" Mrs. Swan asked.

" We're dressed," the three of them replied, looking puzzled.

" In your costumes my dears," Mrs. Swan sighed.

" But I don't want to wear that thing to face the whole school! I'll be a laughing stock! Imagine! The King Of Games and the mighty Pharaoh wearing this stupid thing! I'll choose my Egyptian robes that this," Yami Yuugi said, giving Mrs. Swan a better look at the costume.

" You can't imagine anything _**worse**_ than having the King Of Thieves wearing a girl's gown!" Yami Bakura protested.

" I can't see anything more _**suitable**_ for you though Tomb Robber," Yami Yuugi said. This made Kaiba and him laughed.

" Shut up stupid priest and stupid Pharaoh," Yami Bakura growled.

" May I know why you two are talking in riddles? What priest, Pharaoh and Tomb Robber?" Mrs. Swan asked.

" It's just a nickname," the three replied immediately.

" Now just get dressed," Mrs. Swan said and pushed the three of them to the changing room.

When the three of them came out, everyone in the drama room looked at the three of them. The boys were drooling over Yami Bakura and Kaiba while the girls were all surrounding Yami Yuugi.

" Help!" the three of them yelled and were soon engulfed.

" Class! Stop!" Mrs. Swan shrieked and everybody stopped what they're doing and returned to their original work.

" Yo! My good friends!" Yami Malik came over to them and thumped Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura hard on the back.

" I looked like a complete idiot!" Yami Yuugi yelled.

" I looked like an imbecile!" Yami Bakura hollered, looking at himself at the mirror.

" If _**you two**_ looked like an idiot and an imbecile, what do _**I**_ look like?" Kaiba asked.

" A witch without the final touch up," the three yamis replied.

" Now, now. Seto, you will wear this wig to make you look like the witch in the story," Mrs. Swan said and placed a black wig on Kaiba's head.

" Now you looked completely like a witch," the three yamis said happily, examining the wig.

" Oh shut up," Kaiba growled, and this made the three yamis howling with laughter.

" Bakura, you need to wear a wig too. Rapunzel does not have white hair," Mrs. Swan said and this immediately shut Yami Bakura up.

" What? Why do I need a wig?" he choked.

" You had white hair, and it's not as long as what the story had said," Mrs. Swan explained reasonably.

Yami Yuugi, Yami Malik and Kaiba were trying very hard to suppress their laughter, but when they saw Yami Bakura wearing the wig, they burst out laughing.

" What's so funny you three idiots?" Yami Bakura hissed, and was ready to bash them up.

" Now! Anzu, Marik, Seto, Bakura and Atemu get ready! The annual inter-class play is about to begin," Mrs. Swan said.

Everybody quickly rushed to the hall and settled down.

" Now today, we're having our annual inter-class play. Now everybody, let's welcome the actors from class 2-A to perform. They are performing the play Cinderella!" the drama teacher announced and everybody applauded.

A group of pupils came up to the stage and started performing.

" Do you think our yamis will do a better job than class 2-A?" Yuugi asked Ryou and Malik.

" Sure win, Yuugi," Malik assured him.

" Why?" Ryou and Yuugi asked.

" Because as you can see, only our class 2-B had boys pretending to be girls. And as you could see, the boys in our class had completely forgotten that Kaiba and Yami Bakura were actually boys, and were all drooling over them! So what about the other guys in the school?" Malik said excitedly.

" Yeah, you're right! Ryou's yami looked exactly like him and Ryou looked like a girl too! So we'll win definitely," Jounouchi said out of the blue.

" Hey, shut it," Yuugi said.

" Never mind. It's okay," Ryou said.

Meanwhile in the backstage…

" Did you hear that? That mutt boy said that my hikari looked like a girl! That means he's also insulting me!" Yami Bakura growled, getting up from the chair.

" Just calm down. You can get your revenge after you finish with the play all right?" Yami Yuugi said, pulling Yami Bakura back to his seat.

" Just make sure he don't appear before me," Yami Bakura hissed.

" Good luck my dears," Mrs. Swan sang.

" How am I going to face everybody after this play?" Kaiba moaned, smacking his head.

" Don't be so miserable, we'll always morally support you," Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik said.

" Who needs _**your**_ moral support?" Kaiba said and walked away.

" Come back to us when you change your mind. If you join our group, we'll be one _**happy Egyptian family**_ with the Pharaoh, High Priest, Tomb Keeper and Tomb Robber!" Yami Malik said cheerfully.

" Shut up!" Kaiba said and threw a scarf at Yami Malik, while Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were laughing madly.

" Now you boys, do you still remember what I told you? Kaiba, you must have a _**malevolent**_ grin instead of that lopsided smirk of yours, Yami Yuugi, you must look more _**lovingly**_ at Bakura. Bakura, you should try to look more femi-" Anzu said but was cut off.

" Oh could you please give us a break?" Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Kaiba said.

" After you finish the play, you can have your break all you want," Anzu said. " Come Bakura and Kaiba, you two should put some make up."

Yami Bakura and Kaiba looked at each other in horror. " _**Make up**_?" the two of them croaked.

" Yes."

Without another word, Yami Malik and Yami Yuugi lifted Yami Bakura and Kaiba up and dragged them to Anzu. They found some ropes and tied them to the chair, leaving the two of them in a screaming fit.

After ten minutes, the Yami Bakura and Seto Kaiba was a complete different person. They looked well, for a girl, **_lovely_**.

" _**Wow High Priest and Tomb Robber looked so cute and pretty**_!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik sang in a very high and childish voice.

" Shut up, please," Yami Bakura and Kaiba moaned.

" Now, let's welcome class 2-B with their actors. They're acting the play Rapunzel!" a voice from the stage sounded.

" Make sure you five do your best!" Mrs. Swan said and the five of them proceeded to the stage.

" Pharaoh, I suddenly had the urge to vomit," Yami Bakura said to Yami Yuugi.

" You _**what**_?" Yami Yuugi hissed, looking at Yami Bakura in horror.

" When I'm nervous, I always tend to vomit…" Yami Bakura said.

Left with no choice, the two of them had to consult Mrs. Swan.

" All right. You go to the restroom then. But come back as fast as possible," Mrs. Swan said.

With that, Yami Bakura rushed off to the restroom and does whatever he wanted to do.

" Where did dear 'Kura go?" Yami Malik asked.

" Restroom to vomit," Yami Yuugi replied and went backstage with Kaiba as they are not involved in this scene.

Yami Bakura came back.

" How is it?" he asked.

" So far so good," Yami Yuugi replied and added, " Are you okay? You're not going to puke on me again right?"

" Just shut up. It's time for dear Rapunzel and Dame Gothel to show up," Yami Bakura said and braced himself.

" Good luck," Yami Yuugi said.

Yami Bakura and Kaiba went to the stage. Immediately, all the boys started to go crazy. They were all cheering loudly and were all trying to get up to the stage.

" Sit down, or you won't get to watch the play!" the drama teacher shouted.

So with that, Yami Bakura and Kaiba started acting. Yami Bakura act as if he's on top of a tower. He looked at the golden wig in disgust.

" Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Kaiba said and reluctantly, Yami Bakura threw his long golden wig to Kaiba and Kaiba started to act as if he's climbing up the tower.

" After a year or two, it came to pass that the king's son rode through the forest and passed by the tower. Then he heard a song, which was so charming that he stood still and listened. This was Rapunzel, who in her solitude passed her time in letting her sweet voice resound. The king's son wanted to climb up to her, and looked for the door of the tower, but none was to be found. He rode home, but the singing had so deeply touched his heart, that every day he went out into the forest and listened to it. Once when he was thus standing behind a tree, he saw that an enchantress came there, and he heard how she cried," Mrs. Swan narrated.

Yami Yuugi had come into the scene. All the girls went mad just like how the boys had acted. But at least, they still had the decency not to climb up to the stage.

Yami Yuugi looked at them uncertainly. Then he turned his gaze to Kaiba who was saying, " Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

So Yami Yuugi went to Yami Bakura and yelled, " Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!"

Yami Bakura looked at Yami Yuugi hatefully and threw the wig to Yami Yuugi. But unfortunately, he threw the _**whole**_ wig to Yami Yuugi and was left with his snowy-white hair. Everybody laughed loudly while Mrs. Swan smacked her head.

" What are you doing Tomb Robber?" Yami Yuugi hissed.

" It's an accident!" Yami Bakura hissed back in reply, took the wig back, and placed it on his head.

Yami Yuugi pretended to climb up the tower. Yami Bakura looked the complete opposite from looking terribly frightened, as it had said from the script. Instead, he was glaring at Yami Yuugi as if he had owed him a few hundred million dollars. Yami Yuugi looked at him uncertainly and began to talk to him. Then he asked, "Oh, my…my dearest Rapunzel, would you take me as your…your… your husband?" Yami Yuugi stammered.

" I will willingly go away with you, but I do not know how to get down. Bring with you a skein of silk every time that you come, and I will weave a ladder with it, and when that is ready I will descend, and you will take me on your horse," Yami Bakura said in false pretence of sweetness. But deep inside, he was cursing and swearing at Yami Yuugi.

" So, they both agreed with the plan. The witch made no remark about what Rapunzel was doing until one day."

" Dame Gothel, why is my dress getting tighter and tighter around my belly by the days?" Yami Bakura implored innocently.

" Ah you wicked child! What do I hear you say? I thought I had separated you from the entire world, and yet you deceived me!" Kaiba said in an outrage tone, and took a scissors out form his pocket and grabbed at the wig Yami Bakura was wearing. He then cut the long hair, cast Yami Bakura out to the wilderness, and fastened the hair on the hook.

" On that evening, the prince came and called to Rapunzel."

Kaiba threw the braids to Yami Yuugi and he started to climb up.

" When the prince found that he was staring at the evil old witch instead of Rapunzel, he was terribly horrified."

" Where's my Rapunzel? What had you do to her you wicked old witch?" Yami Yuugi hollered at Kaiba.

"Aha, you would fetch your dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest. The cat has got it, and will scratch out your eyes as well. Rapunzel is lost to you. You will never see her again," Kaiba said and cackled madly.

" When the prince heard what the witch had said, he leapt from the tower in despair and as a result, he was blinded by the thorns," Mrs. Swan said, trying not to laugh when she saw Yami Yuugi crying falsely, " _**I can't see! I can't see a single thing**_!"

" For months, the prince wandered through the wasteland of the country aimlessly, eating nothing but roots and berries, and lament and weepy over the lost of Rapunzel. During this time, Rapunzel had given birth to a boy and a girl. Then one day, the prince heard a familiar voice that he thought he would never hear again, and he went to the direction of that voice."

Yami Yuugi wandered around with his eyes closed and banging into things. Yami Bakura was pretending to fetch water, and was trying his best to sing as sweetly as he could, but to Yami Yuugi, he was more like croaking like a toad then singing. Yami Bakura tried his best to looked surprise when he saw Yami Yuugi.

" Oh my dearest prince, is that you?" Yami Bakura asked, trying his best to sound like a girl.

" Oh my dearest Rapunzel!" Yami Yuugi cried and ran towards Yami Bakura who threw his arms wide and embraced him.

At this point, Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura looked at each other hesitantly. Yami Bakura pretended to weep while Yami Yuugi opened his eyes.

" The tears of Rapunzel fell into the prince's eyes, and he could see again. They kissed each other happily, and the prince led her and their children to his kingdom where they lived happily ever after," Mrs. Swan finished.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura leant in slowly. Yami Bakura was green in the face again. Mrs. Swan was prying hard that the two of them wouldn't vomit.

Down the stage, everybody was cheering. " Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Yami Malik, Anzu and Kaiba poked their head form the backstage to the stage to look at them. Kaiba and Yami Malik were already in laughing fit.

Suddenly, Yami Bakura could see that Yami Yuugi was turning to the darkest green already. So left with no choice, he pressed his lips on Yami Yuugi's and immediately pulled away from him. Yami Yuugi could take it no more.

" ARGH! HOW DARE YOU!" Yami Yuugi said but was cut off by the things that were coming out from his mouth…

" DON'T YOU DARE DO IT AGAIN! NO!" Yami Bakura shrieked but it was too late.

" AIEE! Stupid Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura screeched, but he was no better. He had also started puking at Yami Yuugi, who was also in a screaming fit.

It seemed as if the scene that happened a few days ago had been replayed. Mrs. Swan was yowling, " MY COSTUMES! NO! NOT AGAIN!" only this time, there's a whole bunch of pupils as the audience laughing madly. Yuugi, Ryou and Malik smacked their heads. What a shame…

Yami Malik, Kaiba and Anzu came out form the backstage.

" Thank you! Thank you! Happy times past by so fast! It was time to say goodbye! That's the end. Bye!" they cried and pulled Mrs. Swan, Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura back to the backstage.

" So now after a good comedy form class 2-B, let's welcome class 2-C!" the drama teacher said and tried to calm the pupils down.

" Stupid Pharaoh! What have I done to you to deserve this?" Yami Bakura cried looking down at the dress.

" And what have I done to deserve this too? And how dare you kiss me?" Yami Yuugi screeched.

" I should ask the two of you what have I done to deserve all this," Mrs. Swan moaned.

" Calm down. Maybe we would win. You know, many people love our play," Yami Malik said, consoling Mrs. Swan.

" Yeah Mrs. Swan. Let's go out and watch the play," Anzu said, and the three of them went out.

" I must really hand it to you," Kaiba said, still howling with laughter.

" Do I know you _**very well**_ mister?" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura asked and walked to the changing room.

Kaiba shrugged and walked out to watch the play.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura had finished changing. They glared at each other and went out to watch the play.

After watching numerous boring plays, it was finally the time announce the winner.

" Let me announce the winner of Domino High annual inter-class play. The winner is…" the drama teacher stopped, holding the suspense.

Mrs. Swan was gripping at Anzu nervously. Kaiba was reading his book while the hikaris were holding their yamis tightly.

" The winner is…Class 2-" the drama teacher cried but was interrupted by the fire alarm.

" Everybody! Quick! Get out of the school building!" someone cried, and everybody was in a stampede.

" Did you do something to the fire alarm?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" What fire alarm? I knew nothing of it," Yami Bakura and Yami Malik said.

"Everybody! Settle down! It's just an accident! Some school attendant had accidentally pressed the fire alarm," the Principal cried, and everybody was quiet down.

Everybody gesticulated and settled down. The drama teacher went back to the stage.

" Now because of a small incident, we're interrupted. Now the winner is class 2-B!"

_**Author's Notes: Sorry to end here! Anyway, how is the chapter? Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's notes: Hi! Oh no! The story's ending soon! And I mean it! It could end in this chapter or the next. Thanks to my sister, lynnwoo, for the fantastic idea! Thank you all my kind reviewers! Enjoy this chapter and review!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except the plot._**

Everyone from class 2-B jumped up from their seats and shouted with joy. Mrs. Swan looked as if Christmas had come a few months earlier and was mad with delight. She hugged Kaiba, Anzu, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi so hard that they nearly chocked. It's a wonder that her arms did not break while hugging five people all in one go.

" Now, a lot of you might be puzzled why class 2-B had won. The reason is that their play was extremely interesting, the two actors are very brave to act as girls despite the fact that they are boys, and the judges could see that all of you enjoyed the play despite the uhh… accident our Atemu and Bakura had had, so they had won the inter-class play," the drama teacher explained to everyone.

" Now class 2-B, I had ordered food for all of you. You all can proceed to the cafeteria for your celebrations," the Principal said and everyone cheered even louder. They proceeded to cafeteria to have their feast.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were arguing nonstop again.

" Who told you to kiss me you accursed Tomb Robber?" Yami Yuugi hissed at Yami Bakura.

" You think I really want to do that? If I had not kiss you, we will not have ended the play so _**prettily**_ before you puke," Yami Bakura said in a very noble voice and puffed out his chest.

" Well…that's true actually…" Yami Yuugi said after much hesitant.

" Pharaoh, you must trust me. _**Nobody in the entire world is more truthful to you than me**_," Yami Bakura boasted.

Yami Yuugi nearly choked on that statement, and he felt tears blurring his vision due to the choking.

" Hey Pharaoh, don't cry! You don't need to be _**that**_ touched! I know you're grateful towards me, but just repay by coughing out your pocket money. You need not cry to repay me for my honesty towards you," Yami Bakura said, thumping on Yami Yuugi's back.

" Who said I'm _**touched**_ by your stupid honesty? I'm just shocked that you're actually so thick-skinned to say that you're the _**most**_ honest person in the entire world to me," Yami Yuugi sneered, recovering from his series of choking.

At this point, Yami Malik came into the picture and interrupted their _**happy**_ conversation.

" So here you are my dearest Pharaoh and Tomb Robber! What are you two doing?" Yami Malik asked.

" I'm trying to have a _**manly**_ conversation which is not suitable for the kinds of _**you**_ with the Pharaoh to persuade him to cough out his allowance," Yami Bakura said smoothly.

" Corrections please. You're having a conversation to _**force**_ me give up my allowance," Yami Yuugi said indifferently.

" Now, just relax! We're here for the party!" Yami Malik said, trying to be Mr. Goody for once.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura gave a sneer to each other and walked in separate ways. Yami Malik could only watch their backs and shrugged.

Yuugi and Ryou were talking and eating at a corner of the cafeteria. Yuugi took a chicken drumstick and started to enjoy it. Yami Bakura saw his perfect chance to revenge on the Pharaoh for being ungrateful somehow. He can bully that Pharaoh's midget for a hikari and make him suffer. First, he must chase Ryou away as Ryou would ruin his entire plan.

" Hikari! Come here at once!" Yami Bakura yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ryou looked at Yami Bakura then walked towards him. " What do you want, yami?"

But before he could even hear Yami Bakura's answer, he was shoved into the cupboard in the cafeteria, which store all the unused stuff. He screamed and yelled for Yami Bakura to release him, but to no avail. Unknown to him, Malik saw what had happened. After Yami Bakura left, he secretly went to the cupboard and tried to free the poor Ryou inside.

Yami Bakura looked around. The Principal was waiting for a man to deliver the drinks he had ordered. The teachers are all chitchatting. All the pupils are busy eating like pigs, and his target's yami, Yami Yuugi was sitting at the far end of the cafeteria pouting. Yami Bakura grinned to himself and went on to continue his plans.

He asked Yami Malik if he wanted to join him, and Yami Malik was too happy to join in the fun.

The two yamis walked towards Yuugi with a menacing smile. Yuugi looked upwards and saw them.

" Hi Bakura and Yami Malik! Did you see Ry-" Yuugi started, but was cut off when Yami Bakura snatched the chicken drumstick he was holding and Yami Malik tackling him to the ground, tickling him all over.

" Argh! HaHaHaHa! Stop…it! Stop…STOP!" Yuugi wheezed.

But no matter how hard Yuugi cried, Yami Malik did not stop. Yami Bakura was laughing very hard. He had not have a good laugh for quite a long time. Now, he must enjoy the good time.

" Help! Yami help!" Yuugi screamed with laughter through his mind link.

Yami Yuugi immediately shot up from his seat and looked around for Yuugi. And within seconds, he had spotted him. There he was, on the ground with a familiar figure on him, while at the side, a certain white-haired thief was laughing his head off. Yami Yuugi growled angrily. That Tomb Robber is going to get it personally from him.

He quickly went to look for Malik who was trying very hard to get a stupid cupboard open.

" Malik! Your yami is going to tickle my hikari to death!" Yami Yuugi yelled.

" Pharaoh, help me get this stupid thing open! Yami Bakura had locked Ryou inside!" Malik on the other hand yelled.

But Yami Yuugi had no time to waste.

" You can wait until I caught that Tomb Robber and your yami," Yami Yuugi said and raced off, leaving poor Malik yelling behind him for help to release poor Ryou.

Yami Malik had finally stopped tickling Yuugi. Yuugi gasped for air and saw that his yami had finally came to his rescue.

" Yami! You're finally here to save me!" he cried in delight.

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik spun around in horror to see a practically mad spiky-haired monster running towards them.

" _**Run**_!" Yami Bakura, still holding the chicken drumstick, cried to Yami Malik, and soon, they had an outraged Pharaoh hot on their heels.

Yami Bakura was panicking now. Everything had not planned to be like this. It was supposed to be Yami Malik tickle Yuugi, Yuugi laughed to death while the two of them had a good laugh and the end. But now, they had the Pharaoh chasing them. In front of him, he could see the Principal talking to the drinks deliveryman. He must swerved left now! But somehow, he found that his legs were no longer in control… He was very near to the duo who were chatting happily now, and BANG!

The drinks deliveryman was knocked down by Yami Bakura, and all the drinks were splashed on the ground, causing the floor to be wet with colored water which were actually their fruit juice and slippery. Yami Malik lost control and slipped on the poor deliveryman who cried in pain when Yami Malik landed on him.

Yami Yuugi too slipped and pushed Yami Bakura forward, towards the Principal. Yami Bakura's first instinct was to stretch his hands out. But unfortunately for him, the chicken drumstick was still in his hands and he thrust the whole drumstick towards the Principal's mouth, making the poor Principal choke …

Everybody in the cafeteria was looking at the mess the three yamis had made. Kaiba was shaking his head in disagreement. Malik had finally gotten Ryou out and had joined Yuugi to gasp over the mess their yamis had made.

But the horror had not stopped here yet. Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and the Principal were sliding towards the tables and with a loud crash, the food on the tables had crashed down on them, and soon, the three of them were covered in spaghettis and a mixture of food…

_**Author's notes: How is the chapter? I think the story is ending at the next chapter. Boohoo. I'm so sad. Anyway, please review! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's notes: I'm so sorry for the long delay, dear readers. My computer had broken down, so I can't update for the past few weeks, and I'm having trouble ending my stories. I always had the trouble of ending my story nicely actually…Anyway, this is the last chapter. **_

_**A million thanks to my dear reviewers: dragonlady222, journey maker, Spidey meets Wizard-Thief, Heart-Drop-Rocker, BladeOfBlood and sock monkeys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

Yami Yuugi recovered first, so he got up from the floor slowly, and then flipped the metal plate and the spaghetti off his head. He growled angrily and began his search for Yami Bakura. There were two men on the ground beside him, but Yami Yuugi could not differentiate between the Principal Yami Bakura in this mess.

Hesitating no more, Yami Yuugi thrust his hands towards the man on his right. He flipped the metal plate of the man's face, began squashing the food on that man's face, and scrapes them off using his nails. To his displeasure, it's not Yami Bakura. It was the Principal. The Principal groaned in pain and spit the chicken drumstick out of his mouth. He then used his hands to rub his nose that was filled with spaghetti. After doing so, he finally sighed in relief and gasped for air. But his relief was short-lived. Yami Yuugi had flicked the metal plate back to his face, hitting him right on the nose.

Yami Yuugi grinned madly to himself. " If the other person is the Principal, then this must be that _**accursed**_ Tomb Robber," he thought to himself. He tossed the plate of Yami Bakura's face. Yami Bakura was relieved that the plate was gone until a fist connected with his nose, stuffing spaghettis into it. Yami Bakura gasped in pain. But the hand did not stop. It continued stuffing the spaghetti into his nose, and had also started to squash the food on his nose.

Yami Bakura gave a loud cry and got up from the floor. He was aching all over. He groaned and grabbed a cloth to clean his face. To his displeasure it was a dirty tablecloth covered with dirt. He threw the cloth away and used his uniform to wipe his face instead. After doing that, he growled and looked for the person responsible for the spaghetti in his nose…

Yami Yuugi was laughing loudly and madly, clearly enjoying that Yami Bakura's face was a catastrophic mess, his normally snowy-white hair dripping with sauces from the food.

" YOU! Stop there!" Yami Bakura yelled at Yami Yuugi and in turn, splat a handful of spaghetti on Yami Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi looked furious and both of them started scooping food up from the floor and threw it at each other.

The Principal got up slowly, spitting out the remaining food from his mouth and digging his nose to get the remaining of the spaghettis out from his nose. He stood up shakily and looked around. His usually clean and tidy cafeteria was now a disastrous wreck with two idiots having a war with food, the other idiot on top of the drinks deliveryman, the students all round were watching the scene unfolded in front of them, while he himself was like a colourful clown in the circus.

" What's all this mess all about?!" the Principal bellowed.

Everybody froze and turned to look at the Principal except Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi who were still too busy throwing food to each other. Yami Bakura had even got so far as to grab Yami Yuugi by the jaw and stuff dirty food into his mouth.

Yami Yuugi chocked and struggled with Yami Bakura, thrashing his arms about, hitting and punching.

"So this was what's behind the scene of the _**lovely**_ couple of Rapunzel and the Prince," the Principal muttered to himself. He went over to the two yamis and pulled them two apart.

" Let go of me you pathetic creature!" Yami Bakura screeched as he stretched his hands out, reaching out to scratch Yami Yuugi.

" Yeah! Let go of me too! Don't think I'm scared of you, Tomb Robber! Come and fight with me like a man that you had _**never**_ been!" Yami Yuugi shouted back.

" SHUT UP YOU TWO IDOITS!" the Principal boomed, and this immediately shut the two yamis' mouth.

The Principal let the two of them go and went to the drinks deliveryman. The big and broad Yami Malik squashed the poor deliveryman underneath him. He was groaning and moaning with pain. The Principal hoist Yami Malik up and save the poor deliveryman form the horror of being squashed to death without even knowing what was happening.

The Principal apologized profusely to the deliveryman who was busy cleaning himself up, not hearing what the Principal had to say. It seemed as if he _**couldn't wait**_ to get out from this monster school as soon as possible… After the Principal paid him for the spilt drinks, he instantly zoomed out of the school without even turning his head back, vowing to himself _**never**_ to set foot into this school ever again.

Yuugi, Ryou and Malik immediately knew trouble was coming for their yamis judging by the look on the Principal's face. They gulped as the Principal slowly dragged the three of them into his office…

" You three are so going to get it! You three scoundrel had simply wreck the school many times! From hitting teachers, to getting complains from the neighbourhood library that you three wrecked the library, make my school in a mess by having the microwave exploding, the popcorns filling the whole Home Economics classroom, fighting with your classmates, hitting the Home Economics teacher till she lost her memories, dissecting the frog in the Biology class in the wrong way and scare one of the girls with the internal organs of the frog, and now, you three demolished my _**once wonderful**_ cafeteria! What are you three going to do next? Burn the school down?" the Principal screeched.

Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik looked at each other. Had they create so much trouble?

" Sir, I don't understand that part about the Home Economics teacher being beaten by us till she lose her memories," Yami Yuugi said and both Yami Bakura and Yami Malik nodded in agreement.

" Don't understand?" the Principal repeated, stood up and went out of the office for a while, later, coming back with the teacher.

Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik gulped. They had not beaten the Home Economics teacher actually. In fact, Yami Malik brainwashed her…

" Who are you? Where am I? _**Who am I**_? _**What**_ am I?" the teacher said in a dazed voice, looking around.

" What can you three explain about _**this**_?" the Principal enquired.

" Sir, I think I can _**safely**_ say that I've got nothing to do with this. If you want to know the truth, we can tell you. But I don't think you will believe us anyway," Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura said together.

" If it's not the two of you, then is it you, _**Master Marik**_?" the Principal stared at Yami Malik.

" M…me? I did not hit the teacher! That's true! You can ask the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber!" Yami Malik cried aloud.

" Yeah sir, he did not hit the teacher. I _**don't**_ think he even _**have the guts**_ to hit the teacher actually," Yami Bakura mocked and looked at Yami Malik who shot him a hateful glare.

" Now stop. Who is Pharaoh and Tomb Robber?" the Principal asked, puzzled, while the HE (Home Economics) teacher walked about, examining the shelves and books.

Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi looked at each other. Should they tell him the truth? Yami Yuugi braced himself up.

" Sir, actually, I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt three thousand years ago," Yami Yuugi said.

" And I'm the infamous Tomb Robber, dubbed as King Of Thieves," Yami Bakura added proudly.

" I'm the ultra-ego of Malik, the Tomb Keeper of the Pharaoh," Yami Malik continued.

" You three! Do you have something wrong in your mind? What Pharaoh, Tomb Robber, King Of Thieves and Tomb Keeper? I asked you three if you had hit this teacher causing her to lose her memories, not asking you your whatever ambitious dream you're having," the Principal said.

" Believe it or not, it's the truth. If you want to know why she loses her memories, it is because when we're having detention with her when the microwave exploded, Kaiba can have the luxury of writing lines while we wash the restroom. After we washed the restroom, she told us to write lines! It's unreasonable! So, we just scribbled on the paper and want to go home. But she stopped us, so I have no other choice but to use my Millennium Rod to brainwash her to let us pass through," Yami Malik said.

The Principal was getting impatient.

" You three! Stop your nonsense at once! I want the truth!" the Principal hollered.

" It's the truth! We're not lying!" the three yamis cried.

The Principal growled in frustration and dismissed the HE teacher. He then took out a cigarette and lighted it up.

Yami Yuugi was shocked.

" Sir, the rule says no smoking in school!" he yelled.

" I set the rules, so I can break the rules," the Principal snapped.

Yami Bakura looked very interested and tried to take one of it to try it out, the Principal dropped his cigarette and strike Yami Bakura's hand hard, causing Yami Bakura to yell in pain.

" Uh…Sir, your shirt…" Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik pointed at the Principal's shirt.

The Principal felt very hot suddenly. He looked down and saw his shirt on fire…

" Help! HELP!" the Principal screeched.

" I'll go get some water! Wait here!" Yami Malik yelled and shot off.

" _**Sir, have no fear, cuz Bakura's here!**_ Here I come to your rescue!" Yami Bakura yelled and pulled the Principal to the floor.

" This is going to be pain, but please bear with it sir," Yami Bakura said and stretched himself.

" What are you doing?" the Principal asked and saw Yami Bakura raising his feet. " Don't you do anything to me! _**DON' T YOU DARE TO**_…" the poor Principal had not time to finish what he wanted to say as Yami Bakura had stomped down hard on his stomach.

" _**ARGH!!**_" the scream of pain could be heard in the whole school…

" What had you done, Tomb Robber?" Yami Yuugi asked, trying hard not to laugh, staring at the Principal with horrified fascination.

" This is what I've learn in school! When something catches fire, stomp on it like there's no tomorrow," Yami Bakura said, stomping the Principal at a painful place…

" ARGH!! Water! WATER!" the Principal yelled until he turn hoarse.

" Here's water sir!" Yami Malik came in with a big pail of ice-cold water and poured it over the Principal.

Poor Principal, being 'attacked' by fire and ice-cold water at the same time…He screamed so loud and shrilly that the three yamis had to cover their ears.

" You three mad idiots! Get out of my school! _**OUT**_!" the Principal shrieked and dragged the three of them out of his office, right to the school gate.

Yuugi, Ryou and Malik were simply shocked by the drenched Principal with a big hole in his shirt.

Yami Bakura was kissing goodbye to everyone in the school that passes them.

" I always knew sending that three idiots to school isn't the _**best**_ solution for them," Kaiba sneered.

" So Yuugi, to conclude the story, I think Kaiba's right," Ryou said.

" _**Damn right**_…"

While outside the school gate…

" I'm so happy! No more examinations, homework, detentions and scoldings from teacher!" Yami Yuugi cried aloud.

" I'm so _**disappointed**_ though," Yami Bakura said.

" Why?" Yami Malik asked.

" Because I did not set the school on fire…" Yami Bakura said.

" But instead, we've got our revenge on the Principal!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik laughed in unison.

" Yeah, quite right! We had no more worries!" Yami Bakura said and the three of them laughed merrily like long lost friends.

" How do we get our school bags?" Yami Yuugi asked suddenly.

" Our hikaris would help us pick them," Yami Malik said.

" Speaking of hikaris, there's one more problem though. How could we explain what had happened in the office to our hikaris?"…

_**Author's notes: That's the end for this chapter. Finally finished it. Please review for the one last time! :)**_


End file.
